Guardian Strawberry: Memories of the Dragon
by Little White Comet
Summary: When a strange Shinigami collapsed in her arms, Ichigo didn't know what to do. But things start to go wrong as a group of ex-Shinigami show up asking for the boy in question. Who is this boy? And why does he look like Toushirou Hitsugaya? Fem!Ichigo!
1. Chapter 1: The Dragon of Flame

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers: **Memories of Nobody-Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1 & Guardian Strawberry~ Season 2

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Some swearing and violence, Mild romance.

**Author's Notes:**

Hey everyone! Sorry about suddenly taking down the original without telling anyone but I wanted to get this done and out of the way.

As you can see Memories of the Dragon is being re-written and it's been given a new plot line; making it a bit longer than the original but some things are still the same.

You will notice as well that the Dark Ones will have a lot more screen time than they did in the actually movie, they will get their own personalities and powers which will hopefully make fighting them a lot better to write about.

Anyway I hope you guys like the 1st chapter of Guardian Strawberry's 1st movie!

Once again I will warn you there are going to be a lot of spoilers from the main series so if you don't want to be spoiled too much then I advise you to wait until I get S2 out.

Anyway enjoy and please give me feedback!

**

* * *

**

Guardian Strawberry~ Memories of the Dragon

**Chapter 1: The Dragon of Flames**

* * *

"_Onee-Chan you'll never leave me right?"_

"_Of course not Shirou-Chan! I'm your twin, I'm never going to leave you like everyone else did."_

"_Promise Kuro-Chan?"_

"_I promise Shirou-Chan. Together me and you will become the 2 most powerful Shinigami there ever was."_

* * *

It was autumn, so the leaves on the tree's had turned orange, red and yellow; falling to the ground. People were out and about, out with families, out with lovers or on their own.

The peaceful park was suddenly disturbed by a loud childish scream soon followed by a loud roar; a woman paused as she looked towards the sound before shaking her head and continuing her run.

A small girl ran through the forest, she had brown hair tied up in bunches and wore a pink jacket and a navy blue skirt. The only thing different about this girl was the silver chest dangling from her chest.

The girl whimpered in fear as the ground shook violently and a loud roar rang through the park; but the human's walking around didn't even blink nor did they see the terrified little girl as she hid behind the tree.

"It's getting closer." She whimpered before her eyes widened in horror as she caught sight of a huge monster that resembled a monkey; but it also had a mask covering its face and a whole in its chest.

The girl screamed and quickly started running again but she cried out as her foot caught hold of a small rock; sending her tumbling to the ground.

"**You smell delicious!**" A watery voice whispered behind her and the little girl trembled in fear before forcing herself to look behind her.

Her watery brown eyes widened in horror as they locked on to a pair of bright yellow eyes surrounded by black.

"**Let me eat your soul**!" The monster roared and the little screamed as she clenched her eyes shut and covering her head in hope of protecting yourself.

"Hadō#-31. Shakkahō!" A female voice suddenly shouted and the monster cried out in shock as it was blasted backwards by a small fireball.

"Get the kid, Byakuya!" The voice shouted again as an orange and black blur shot towards the monster, the little girl cried out in shock as she felt a pair of hands lifting her up before she vanished.

"**Damn you, Shinigami. Why must you always interfere?**" The monster growled as it slowly stood up to his feet and glared at the figure in front of him.

The Shinigami had waist length orange hair that was tied up in a high pony tail, chocolate brown eyes and wore a black Shihakusho.

In her hands was an oversized sword with a black handle and a white tassel attacked to the end; the hand guard was in a circular shape and it was white on one half and black on the other, it also had 2 crescent moon's pierced through the hand guard on either side of the handle.

"Sorry, Hollow but you won't be getting anyone else's soul." Ichigo Hogosha Kurosaki declared simply before she used Shunpo to appear in front of the Hollow shocked eyes.

With a loud yell she brought down her Zanpakuto and sliced its mask clean through; the Hollow giving one last roar before it was purified by Ichigo's sword.

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief as she landed lightly on her feet; she rested her Zanpakuto on her shoulder and silently thanked her soul partner.

"Ichigo!" A familiar voice shouted bringing her out of her thoughts; Ichigo opened her eyes and turned around but couldn't help smirk at the sight before her.

Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki stood a couple of feet away from her with his long black hair tied up in its usual plate at the back of his neck and in his own Shihakusho but he wore a sleeveless light blue haori over the top that came down to his waist; he also had a matching scarf around his neck.

His Zanpakuto rested on his side in a white sheath; it was a regular katana with a cross guard that was a simple open frame similar to a four plane window. The handle was the same light blue as his haori and scarf.

But what made Ichigo smirk was that he was frowning in annoyance at the small girl he was trying to hold still in his arms but she was determined to get away from him.

"What's the matter Byakuya? Can't keep hold of a small child?" Ichigo tainted to her boyfriend and smirked wider at the nasty glare Byakuya sent her way; the child in his arms gasped and looked towards Ichigo with a smile.

"Onee-Chan! You came back!" The girl cried happily as she managed to break free from Byakuya and run over to Ichigo; where she wrapped her arms around Ichigo's legs.

"Of course I did Mai (**AN: Pronounced May**). Sorry we took so long." Ichigo apologized as she patted Mai's head with her free hand; causing the small child to giggle before pulling back.

"Are you going to send me on now, Onee-Chan? You promised me that the next you see me I would go to heaven." Mai asked and Ichigo smiled as she crouched down and allowed her Zanpakuto to rest on her lap.

"Yeah I did promise that didn't I? You'll be a lot happier in the Soul Society and maybe someday, if you wanted to, you could become a Shinigami like me and Byakuya." Ichigo stated and Mai smiled with a nod.

"I would like that! I want to become just like Onee-Chan and save people!" Mai cried out happily and Ichigo grinned before adjusting her Zanpakuto so the blade was rested lightly over her shoulder, the round end of her handle glowed a light blue as she pointed it towards Mai.

"Well then good luck, Mai. Hopefully I'll see you again." Ichigo whispered before tapping Mai lightly on the head with the handle of her Zanpakuto; Mai whispered a quick goodbye before vanishing in a flash of light blue.

Leaving behind a black swallow tail butterfly that quickly floated away in the sky.

* * *

Ichigo yawned as she stretched her arms behind her neck as she and Byakuya slowly walked down the park steps; her Zanpakuto resting on her back in a dark brown sheath that was held in place by a brown leather strap that went from her waist and shoulder before joining in the middle of her chest.

"Why did I think it would be any different here?" Byakuya muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest; Ichigo snorted as she lowered her arms to her side.

"It's actually been pretty quite lately. That's the 1st Hollow I've seen in a few days, it must be because of the sudden rise in Spiritual Energy." Ichigo mused and Byakuya smirked slightly before he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and hugged her close.

"I missed you." Byakuya said quietly into her ear and Ichigo's blush dusted across the bridge of her nose and her cheeks; she hesitated before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her forehead against his shoulder.

"I missed you too; I hate it when you go away." Ichigo finally whispered and Byakuya smiled as he slipped his hand underneath Ichigo's Zanpakuto and allowed them to rest on her lower back.

"I know I don't like leaving you either but you were the one who told me take accepted the position." Byakuya retorted and Ichigo smirked but stayed silent; Byakuya sighed before slowly running his hand up her back and up her neck before slowly running down her chin and pulled her back.

Ichigo blushed once again as she looked into Byakuya's eyes before she let out a shuddering sigh as he pressed his lips against hers.

Their lips moved in sync as the 2 of them pressed closer together and Ichigo couldn't help but shudder as Byakuya depend the kiss.

After a couple of minutes the 2 of them separated and Ichigo couldn't help but smile even though she was flushed and breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry for leaving you without saying anything and I'm sorry for ruining your peaceful week by bringing the Hollows back." Byakuya finished with a chuckle but gasped when Ichigo kicked him in the shin for his last comment.

"Jerk. You ruined the mood." Ichigo grumbled as she turned away and crossed her arms over her chest; Byakuya chuckled quietly to herself even though he was rubbing his knee.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Byakuya apologized as he straightened up and kissed Ichigo's cheek lightly one again causing her to blush.

"Now come on. We've got to go find Yuki and Naomi. I don't want to order another gigai from Urahara, it seems every time I buy something from him they become twice as expensive." Byakuya grumbled and Ichigo sighed before she nodded.

"I must admit Uncle Kisuke isn't the best salesman in the world." Ichigo mumbled as the 2 of them started walking again.

"I'm getting hungry as well." Byakuya suddenly stated and Ichigo couldn't help but roll her eyes at her boyfriend's sudden statement.

"We'll grab a burger when we found Naomi. You know you're meant to be the one to by me food not the other way around." Ichigo grumbled and Byakuya smirked slightly as he slipped he grabbed her hand in his own.

"That's the case in Soul Society but you know Nee-Sama doesn't like me spending my money on human food." Byakuya explained and before Ichigo could retort his pager gave a loud beep.

Both their eyes narrowed as Byakuya slipped his hand into his kimono and pulled out his pager; he blinked in shock when he caught sight of the message.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked in concern but before he could answer both of their eyes widened in shock as they felt a huge amount of energy suddenly appear before disappearing.

"That came from the shopping centre!" Ichigo cried out before she and Byakuya quickly used Shunpo to get across the town faster.

"What is up with this Spiritual Energy?" Ichigo asked as she and Byakuya ran across the top of the walk way bridge.

"I don't know but keep your guard up. We don't know if this is a threat or not." Byakuya replied seriously and Ichigo nodded in acceptance before the 2 of them landed at the front of the shopping centre.

Their eyes widened in shock as they saw a huge group of strange figures moving around the shopping district; their bodies were pure white and their heads were pointed like pixie hats.

"What on earth?" Byakuya wondered as both him and Ichigo slowly walked through the strange figures; Ichigo blinked as she noticed none of the humans scattered around the shopping district actually noticed them.

"Look they can't be seen by normal humans. So they must be souls." Ichigo pointed out and Byakuya nodded in agreement as he pulled out his pager once again.

"They aren't Pluses or Hollows though. Try and see if you can perform Konso on them." Byakuya said as placed the pager at his ear; Ichigo sighed as she pulled out her Zanpakuto out of its sheath and walked over to one of the strange spirits.

She lightly tapped them on their foreheads but it had no effect, Ichigo quickly moved to the side as the soul carried on walking.

"It doesn't have any effect, Byakuya!" Ichigo called back and Byakuya cursed as he looked at his pager.

"Something's wrong! I can't seem to get a signal from the Soul Society!" Byakuya cursed but suddenly the temperature rouse higher.

"What's going on?" Ichigo whispered to herself as she raised her hand to block her eyes from the suddenly bright sun.

"Ichigo! Look out!" Byakuya suddenly shouted as caught sight of something attacking her from behind; Ichigo quickly spun and around and kicked out sharply.

The spirit behind her gave a screech as it was thrown backwards by her kick and Ichigo noticed that it's head was blood red and it had a pair of matching red hands.

The other spirit's paused in their march and Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as they suddenly turned and started charging towards her; as if they were responding to their comrade's cry.

"What the-? Let go of me!" Ichigo shouted as 2 spirits grabbed her arms and twisted her wrist slightly, Ichigo hissed as her Zanpakuto slipped from her fingers and fell to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya called again as he saw the spirits grabbing her arms to stop her fighting; thinking quickly he used Shunpo to appear by her side and held out his hand towards the strange spirits restraining her.

"Hadō#-1. Shō!" Byakuya quickly shouted and the 2 spirits each screeched as they were thrown backwards by his spell; Ichigo quickly picked up her Zanpakuto and used Shunpo so she was back to back with Byakuya.

"What do we do now?" Ichigo asked knowing they couldn't attack the spirits with their Zanpakuto's; Byakuya gript the handle of his Zanpakuto at his side and cast a weary look around at the spirits surrounding.

"I don't know. Without knowing what they are we shouldn't attack them." Byakuya summarised and Ichigo hummed quietly in agreement.

Suddenly a black and white blur shot past them, Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as the blur stopped and started slicing through the spirits.

"Who the hell is that?" Ichigo gasped as she caught sight of the familiar Shihakusho the strange person was wearing; they also wore a beige cloak around their shoulders that covered their face from view.

"A Shinigami? Hey stop!" Byakuya shouted out but the Shinigami ignored him as they couldn't to slice through the spirits.

Suddenly he paused and jumped into the air and held their Zanpakuto above their head; down below Ichigo and Byakuya gasped as they felt the Shinigami's Spiritual Energy start to rise.

"He's trying to release his Zanpakuto!" Byakuya managed to gasp out as the temperate became hotter, Ichigo cursed as she quickly sheathed her Zanpakuto and grabbed Byakuya's arm.

"Bakudō #-73. Tozanshou!" Ichigo shouted as a light blue triangle shaped barrier surrounded her and Byakuya; sweat started forming on her brow as she concentrated on putting Spiritual Energy into the barrier.

"Sōten Ni Jouen..." (**AN: Pronounced So-Ten Ne Yo-Hen**) The Shinigami shouted and his Zanpakuto was surrounded by flames; Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as caught sight of chain attached to the end of the blade before the flames turned into a giant Chinese dragon made of fire.

"...Nichirinmaru!"(**AN: Pronounced Nichi-rin-maru**) The boy Shinigami shouted as the giant fire surrounded him; with a yell he pointed his now longer Zanpakuto towards the spirits and the dragon charged towards them with a loud roar.

It collided with them causing a huge explosion and Ichigo clenched her eyes shut as she heard the spirits shrieking as they were killed; finally it fell silent and Ichigo slowly released the barrier and looked around the burning shopping district.

"Such disregard for human life. I don't think that was a normal Shinigami." Byakuya whispered sadly as he and Ichigo quickly used Shunpo to get out of the flames.

"I'm glad that it was shut down for repairs. By why take such a risk? How couldn't have known there was no humans there today." Ichigo asked as she and Byakuya stopped on a house across from the now destroyed shopping district.

Ichigo suddenly caught sight of the strange Shinigami down in the street below as he ran from the scene, thinking quickly she used Shunpo to appear behind him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Stop right there! You are not going anywhere until you give us some answers." Ichigo growled as she tried to look at his face but he kept turned away; up close Ichigo realized that he was shorter than Ichigo thought, he only just came up to her shoulders.

"I don't have to answer anything, Shinigami." The boy retorted and Ichigo scoffed as she tightened the grip on his arm.

"That's where you're wrong. You just destroyed a shopping district in _my_ town. I don't think you are in any position to ignore our demands." Ichigo stated right back and the boy snorted as he pulled his arm free and turned to face her; but his face was still hidden by the beige clock.

"There was no human life in the district anyway." The Shinigami said and Ichigo could fell herself growing frustrated with his retorts.

"That's doesn't give you the excuse to destroy everything in your path. As a Shinigami you should be aware that we are the ones who have pay for the damages. Who is your captain?" Byakuya demanded as he saw Ichigo becoming annoyed; suddenly the boy growled angrily before shoving Ichigo roughly backwards.

"_You shut your mouth Shinigami! You know nothing of what the Soul Society as done to us!_" The boy shouted as the boy let out a huge wave of Spiritual Energy that almost made the 2 of them fall to the ground.

"That still doesn't give you the right to destroy public property? Would you have still destroyed it if it had been open? You almost killed hundreds of humans! Do even realise how reckless that is?" Ichigo shouted back angrily and used her own Spiritual Energy to push the boy's back.

"_Shut your mouth! You have no right to tell us what to do! We are-_" The boy suddenly cut off with a gasp before stumbling forward; Ichigo quickly ran forward and caught him before he fell to the floor.

"What powerful Spiritual Energy..." Byakuya whispered in shock as the heat around them finally died down; Ichigo nodded in agreement as she held the limp figure in her arms.

"Did you hear his voice earlier? It was echoing." Ichigo stated and Byakuya nodded in agreement.

"Come on. Let's get him to Urahara-San's. Maybe we can finally get some answers." Byakuya suggested and Ichigo nodded in agreement but she paused when the beige cloak was suddenly blown backwards revealing the boy's face.

Her eyes widened in shock as she caught sight of sight familiar pure white spiky hair and the scowl the boy wore.

"Toushirou?"

* * *

A constant tapping sound fill a dark cave as a woman with long purple hair typed furiously at the old computer in front of her.

She wore a pair of green hakama and a matching kimono but it was cut so her shoulders were bare; she also wore a dark green breast plates and slipped in her red obi was a katana.

"Have you found him yet, Benin?" A deep voice asked causing the woman to gasp and jump to her feet.

"Ganryū-Sama! Yes, I think I may have his location." Benin replied as she looked towards the shadows where Ganryū was hidden.

"He was last seen in a small village in Japan called Karakura Town." Benin continued as she quickly turned back towards the old computer and quickly started typing.

A hologram appeared behind the computer 1st showing Karakura town before switching to the main shopping district.

"I found him after he suddenly released his Zanpakuto in the main shopping district of the town." Benin finished quietly as the hologram showed the fire Shinigami releasing his Zanpakuto and destroying the shopping district; leaving nothing but ashes behind.

"I see. Then the virus has progressed just like I expected it to. He's slowly losing his mind and his powers are becoming out of control; as you can see he's starting to affect his Shinigami as well." Ganryū explained as he stepped out of the shadows revealing his scarred face and long white hair.

He wore a matching green kimono and hakama like Benin but his obi was dark brown; he also wore the dark green breast plates with yellow markings and slipped into his obi was a katana with a light green hilt in a red sheath.

"We'll leave him for now. But with the Blanks already showing it means we don't have much time." Ganryū mumbled before he turned away and started walking out of the cave.

"Keep monitoring him Benin and call me if you find something interesting." Ganryū called before he used Shunpo to disappear; Benin smirked as she brought up the finally hologram she hid from her leader.

It showed Ichigo firing a high level Kidou spell to protect Byakuya, then switching to where she confronted the fire Shinigami and demanding answers; finally it showed her catching the Shinigami before he fell to the ground and seeing his familiar face and white hair.

"What an interesting person you are, Ichigo Hogosha Kurosaki." Benin whispered to herself with insane glee shining in her blue eyes as she continued to study both the fire Shinigami and Ichigo as well.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

**Glossary**

~**Sōten Ni Jouen** (非常に熱い地獄上の統治, Reign over the burning hells. Pronounced So-Ten Ne Yo-Hen): In its Shikai state, Nichirinmaru extends slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain, which can extend greatly if necessary by force of will.

The chain itself can be used as an attack or to entangle a target. Being a brother Zanpakuto Hyourinmaru and Nichirinmaru are very similar.

Nichirinmaru allows Natsukuro to control all types of heat and flames. His slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of fire shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards his opponent and burns them with just a simple touch.

Nichirinmaru can create multiple fire dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. Natsukuro can also direct his slashes towards the ground and form a wave of fire which rushes over his opponents, overwhelming and burning them to death instantly.

The chain-blade also burns anything Natsukuro traps with it. The power it expels is so overwhelming that in Soul Society, its mere release affects the weather within the immediate vicinity, creating a heat wave.

**-**** Nichirinmaru** (火リング丸,Fire Ring. Pronounced Nichi-rin-maru): When sealed, Nichirinmaru looks like a normal Zanpakuto with the exception of the guard which is a four-pointed Silver-coloured star.

Its hilt is bright orange and its sheath is dark red. The sheath completely dissolves when he draws his sword. The sword is somewhat longer than most Zanpakutō, at about 1.4 meters long, making it taller than Natsukuro.

Because of that he wears it in a similar style of his brother with on his back with a red sash over his right shoulder. Nichirinmaru is in fact the strongest fire type Zanpakuto in Soul Society, Yamamoto's Ryjinn Jakka is second. As such Natsukuro doesn't need heat or fire to be present to use its abilities_. _

-**Katana** (刀): The term katana may be applied to the standard-size, moderately-curved, Japanese sword with a blade length of greater than 60 cm (23.6 inches). The katana is characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, slender, single-edged blade, a circular or squared guard, and a hilt long enough to accommodate two hands.

- **Hadō#-31. Shakkahō** (赤火砲, Shot of Red Fire) — Fires a ball of red energy at a target.

Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"

- **Bakudō #-73. ****Tozanshou** (Falling Mountain Crystal) - Creates a pyramid-shaped barrier around the caster.

Incantation: unknown/none.

- **Hadō#-1.** **Shō** (衝, Thrust) — Pushes the target away from the caster.

Incantation: unknown/none.

- **Zanpakuto** (斬魄刀, _soul-cutter sword_) - Zanpakuto are the trademark weapons of the Shinigami. Capable of cutting spiritual bodies, they are amongst the few weapons which can be used to combat Hollows.

Each Shinigami carries a Zanpakuto, and each Zanpakuto is unique: as the swords are both reflections of a Shinigami's soul and power, and sentient beings unto themselves.

The Zanpakuto's name is also the name of the living spirit that empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Shinigami who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance and have their own distinct personalities which match their owner's.

Normally, the Zanpakuto spirit can only be seen by its wielder. Otherwise, they dwell in their own "inner world", created within the minds of the Shinigami who wield them. As such, each Shinigami's inner world is drastically different from another Shinigami's and is unique to themselves. A Zanpakuto's spirit can bring its wielder into its inner world, though Shinigami can voluntarily achieve this simply by meditation.

A Zanpakuto's shape and abilities are based on their Shinigami's soul. Once a Shinigami learns his/her sword's name, they are able to communicate with one another and grow stronger together. Zanpakuto are born with their Shinigami and they die along with their Shinigami.

Shinigami use them in battle as a reflection of their heart. When released, they can display a vibrant power. They are one with the Shinigami, and they share a Shinigami's conviction.

-** Konso** (魂葬, _Soul Burial_): Konso is the process by which a Shinigami sends wandering Pluses (souls) in the living world and send them to their respective place. Either Soul Society if they are good in life, or to Hell if their life was full of evil acts (such as murders, theft, etc). Konso is performed by using the hilt of the Shinigami's Zanpakuto, tapping the soul on the head and transporting them to the afterlife

-** Shinigami** (死神, _"death god(s)"_): Shinigami are a race of spiritual beings that act as enforcers and psychopomps who all share similar supernatural powers. They are souls with a high level of innate Spiritual Energy, recruited from the ranks of the residents and nobility of the Soul Society.

Like all spirits, they cannot be detected by normal humans. Shinigami use their Zanpakuto, supernatural swords that are the manifestation of their owners' power, to perform soul burials on Pluses. Shinigami also use their Zanpakuto as well as magic known as Kido to fight their arch-enemies, the Hollows.

-** Hollow** (虚, Holes): Hollows are a race of creatures which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans.

- **Shihakusho** (死覇装, _Garment of Dead Souls_): Most Gotei 13 personnel wear the standard Shinigami uniform, called - a white _shitagi_, a black _kosode_, a black _hakama_, a white _hakama-himo_, white _tabi_, and _waraji_. The black hakama also has its owner's division insignia emblazoned on the inside, though it does not appear to have any significant reasoning other than minor security authorization. Lieutenants sometimes also wear an armband which carries their division symbol and its number, usually on their left arm.

Captains wear a white _haori_ over the usual black Shinigami clothes, with the number of their division on the back, inside the Gotei 13 symbol (a rhombus). Some captains have long sleeves, while the others do not. It also seems that the color of the underside is division-or at least captain-specific-as every captain has a different color of it.


	2. Chapter 2: Ichigo VS Nichirinmaru

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers: **Memories of Nobody-Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1 & Guardian Strawberry~ Season 2

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Some swearing and violence, Mild romance.

**Author's Notes:**

Hey again guys! As you've probably noticed by now is this is a lot different to the original Memories of the Dragon and Memories of Nobody.

This is my own version of it and but still some bits are the same as the 1st movie.

Right I would also like to say I'm in the process of drawing Ichigo's Zanpakuto's for you guys so you can actually see what it looks like; her Shikai and sealed form are slightly different in this series.

I've also got some simple pictures of Ichigo and Byakuya, I might be able to make another Rukia Bankai picture.

Anyway I know I said I wasn't going to finish doing this one until after Season 1 but once again I've hit a dead end with it so I'm writing this and hopefully my muse will return for Season 1.

I hope you guys find this plot line a lot easier to understand than the 1st version, this chapter you only see bits of the original movie but next chapter more will be explained.

Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and if you do please leave feedback! Later!

**

* * *

**

Guardian Strawberry~ Memories of the Dragon

**Chapter 2: Clash! Ichigo VS Nichirinmaru**

* * *

"_Shirou-Chan! What happened?"_

"_They suddenly s-started attacking me...then everything went black. When I woke up they were all frozen. Aniki did I do this?"_

"_No and even if you did they deserved much worse. Come on I've got our uniforms, we're going to become Shinigami."_

"_Okay. I love you Kuro-Nii."_

"_I love you too, Shirou-Chan."_

* * *

Ichigo sighed as she leaned against the wall and watched as the boy Shinigami slept peacefully behind a glass like barrier.

The moment she and Byakuya brought him to Kisuke he had been placed on a spare futon before having a barrier placed around him; Kisuke didn't explain why but Ichigo could tell he was worrying about something.

'I can understand why though something was defiantly wrong with him back there.' Ichigo thought to herself as she remembered how the boy's Spiritual Energy had suddenly became hotter and his voice echoed with pure power.

But that wasn't the only thing that bothered her, the boy was a blatant copy of Toushirou Hitsugaya; if it weren't for the fact his Spiritual Energy was like summer heat instead of cold winter then Ichigo could almost believe he was Toushirou.

'Nichirinmaru...Flame Ring...' Ichigo thought to herself as she remembered the name he shouted when he released his Zanpakuto. She had managed to get a good look at the boy's sealed Zanpakuto and she was shocked at its appearance.

Other than the fact that its handle is orange and its sheath is read, Nichirinmaru looks exactly like Toushirou's Zanpakuto Hyōrinmaru.

'That can't be a coincident. He looks exactly like Toushirou, hell he could be his twin. Not only that, his Zanpakuto, his Shikai phrase and his Shikai itself they are hugely similar to Toushirou's Hyōrinmaru. The only difference is that Toushirou calls forth the heavens and fights with ice, while this boy calls forth the hells and fights with fire.' Ichigo thought to herself as she narrowed her eyes in thought before she sighed.

"_You shut your mouth Shinigami! You know nothing of what the Soul Society as done to us!_"

"What could have the Shinigami done to you, to make you hate them so much?" Ichigo whispered quietly as she placed her hand on the barrier and looked at the sleeping boy sadly.

"Ichigo." Byakuya's voice brought her out of her thoughts and Ichigo looked up to see him walking down the hall towards him.

"How is he?" Byakuya asked as he looked through the glass barrier to see the boy was still unconscious and the slight rising of his chest was the only sign of movement he made.

"From what I can tell he's alright, even though his Spiritual Energy is low." Ichigo explained and Byakuya nodded in understanding.

"Have you managed to get in contact with Soul Society yet?" Ichigo asked but when she looked up towards him Ichigo already knew his answer by the obvious signs of frustration and worry on his face.

"No. Will you be alright here on your own until Urahara gets back?" Byakuya asked and Ichigo nodded with a small frown.

"I'm going to have to go back to the Soul Society and see what's going on. I don't like the fact those spirits appeared at the same time I lost contact." Byakuya explained before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead smirking slightly as she blushed.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Byakuya whispered and Ichigo closed her eyes as he kissed her lightly on the lips before disappearing out of the shop with Shunpo.

Ichigo sighed as she slowly opened her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest; she didn't know what was going on but something felt very wrong to her and she had long ago learned that her instincts were never wrong.

With her back turned towards the boy Shinigami, Ichigo didn't notice when his eyes snapped open revealing bright orange irises that shone like fire; his eyes flickered around the room as he took in his surrounding but then he caught sight of Ichigo on the other side of the barrier.

A wide smirk appeared on his lips as he saw her alone and weapon less, he could feel that no one else was in the house; it was just the 2 of them.

Slowly he stretched his arms out from under the futon and grabbed his Zanpakuto's bright orange handle tightly in his hand.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as she felt as she felt a familiar scorching Spiritual Energy rise once again, she turned around with a gasp just in time to see the barrier getting shattered to peaces before she was slashed harshly across her stomach with the boy's burning Zanpakuto.

* * *

A loud siren sounded inside the dark cave, Benin cursed as she franticly typed at the computer to see what was going wrong.

"Benin! What's happening?" A very pale man shouted as he ran into the cave; he wore the same Shihakusho a Benin and Ganryū but his hair was black and came down to his lower back, he also has a small dagger attached to his ankle.

"I don't know! I lost his signal about an hour ago and I've been trying to find it. But then his Spiritual Energy went through the roof! I'm trying to get a visual." Benin replied quickly before finally a picture formed on the giant screen behind the computer.

Benin's eyes widened in shock as she watched the boy Shinigami slash Ichigo across the stomach so powerfully that it sent the girl flying through the wall behind her; she watched as Ichigo landed on her back on the sanded path with blood dripping heavily from her stomach and forehead.

"Damn it! We can't let him go on like this! He's going to attract the attention of the Soul Society and then everything will be ruined!" The black haired man cursed as he clenched his purple eyes shut tightly.

"Leave him be." The familiar cold voice of Ganryū stated firmly as he walked into the cave; his green cape fluttering behind him as he brushed a bang of white hair out of his eyes.

"Ganryū-Sama!" Both the unnamed male and Benin gasped in shock at the sudden appearance of their leader but Ganryū ignored them as he continued to watch the screen.

"Leave him be. Let's see how this Substitute Shinigami reacts to this sudden attack." Ganryū stated as he crossed his arms behind his back.

"B-But Ganryū-Sama! If the Soul Society ends up noticing before the virus completely evolves then-" The pale man broke off with as gasp as Ganryū suddenly rouse his Spiritual Energy and forced the pale man down on to his knees.

"Don't worry, Mue. My plan will succeed and we will get our revenge. This is necessary for us to see if the virus has succeeded in taking over." Ganryū explained before pulling back his Spiritual Energy; with a small smirk Ganryū turned away from the panting Mue to look back at the screen.

"This is the test that will bring us all to greatness." Ganryū said with a smirk on his lips before he raised his hand and ran his fingers through Benin's purple hair; she couldn't help but tremble in fear at the closeness of her master.

"With this virus we will bring down the Soul Society and make them regret ever banishing out clan."

* * *

A snapping sound was heard around the Dangai as 2 Shinigami's quickly ran through the gloomy tunnels.

"Captain! Why were we ordered to go to the human world so quickly?" Rangiku Matsumoto asked in curiosity as the 2 Shinigami's ran through the Dangai as quickly as possible.

"2 hours ago and familiar Spiritual Energy of an exiled Shinigami was detected in the human world before a huge explosion happened in a small shopping district in Karakura town; Japan." Toushirou Hitsugaya explained seriously as he remembered the orders he received from the Head Captain.

"It can't be just that, Captain. Head-Captain Yamamoto wouldn't just send a Vice-Captain and Captain to the human world for something so small." Rangiku objected logically; making Toushirou blink in slightly before remembering she had been a Shinigami a lot longer than him.

"We also lost contact with the Shinigami stationed in the human world. Before we lost contact the 12 Division reported a strange Spiritual Energy around the shopping district before it was destroyed. Our job is to find out what that Spiritual Energy was and find the exile." Toushirou explained shortly and Rangiku understood he didn't want to explain anymore.

Together the 2 Shinigami's jumped through the gate and landed lightly on a sky scraper in the middle of Karakura; Rangiku couldn't help but smile as she looked around the town.

"Oooh! This place is just as cool as last time! Captain would I be able to get a gigai and go shopping with Orihime-Chan and Ichigo-Chan? I would love to see what new stuff they have here." Rangiku gushed and Toushirou glared silently at his Vice-Captain.

Suddenly both of them froze as they felt a very familiar Spiritual Energy spike before an explosion rang out through the quieter part of town.

"Matsumoto!" Toushirou shouted and Rangiku nodded silently before the 2 of them disappeared with Shunpo.

* * *

Ichigo gasped as he back landed harshly on the sandy path outside of Kisuke's shop; she couldn't believe how much strength the boy possessed in his small frame.

With a grunt she quickly rolled to her feet and draw her Zanpakuto from her back and quickly got into loose guard position; the wound on her stomach was burning slightly but she easily ignored it as the boy jumped through the whole and swung his sword.

Ichigo quickly brought up her white blade and blocked the vicious attack but she grunted as she felt the force behind it; she felt her feet skidding slightly across the floor as he continued to push on her.

Ichigo clenched her teeth before giving a sharp yell and pushed the boy back, knowing she had to act fast Ichigo held her Zanpakuto above her head and quickly uttered the familiar release phrase for her Zanpakuto.

"Kirakara Kyuuten, Zangetsu!" (**AN: Pronounced Ki-ra-ka-ra Q-ten**) Ichigo cried as her blade turned pitch black and quickly formed into an elegant cleaver; the hand guard vanishing leaving only the now bandaged hilt and the black and silver blade.

"Why are you attacking me? I've done nothing to you!" Ichigo shouted before she quickly used Shunpo to avoid a giant fire dragon attacked; she flinched as it exploded a few feet away from her sending dust, stones and depresses everywhere.

The boy simple laughed madly before he dived forward and clashed his own Zanpakuto with Ichigo's; the metal chain wrapped around his arm rattled with his movements as him and Ichigo clash over and over again in fast movements.

Suddenly the 2 separated and they both skidded on the path before they gained footing; Ichigo was panting for breath slightly as she watched the boy giggled quietly to himself.

She didn't like the way he was laughing, it reminded her way too much of Kame when she was fighting.

"Who are you?" Ichigo demanded and the boy paused before grinning at Ichigo as he was surrounded by bright orange Spiritual Energy.

"_I am Nichirinmaru!_" He finally shouted before swinging his sword and releasing another flame dragon; it gave a loud roar before flying towards Ichigo at an amazing speed.

Ichigo made a sound of shock as she brought her Zanpakuto up and blocked the attack but she was pushed backwards into the air as the dragon continued to go forward.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo finally shouted and a bright blue beam shot from her blade and destroyed the dragon but she hissed as she felt the burns on her hands from being so close to the flames.

"_Slice through the heavens, Cutting Moon and Heaven Piercer, Lunar Fang. Such powerful names you have. I didn't expect you to be so strong._" Nichirinmaru mumbled as he took the chain in his spar hand and allowed his Zanpakuto to rest loosely in his other one.

"Why are you doing this? Why have you taken over your Shinigami's body?" Ichigo shouted out as she tried to reason with the powerful Zanpakuto spirit; she really didn't want to fight him, especially as she knows how destructive both their powers are.

"_Because the Soul Society abandoned us! They threw me out because of fear and I can't stand that! Now I finally have a chance to show them they made a mistake and I'm going to use it!_" Nichirinmaru shouted before he backed flipped and flew quickly to the ground.

Ichigo watched in astonishment as he pierced his Zanpakuto into the ground but her eyes widened in shock as his Spiritual Energy slowly started rising higher.

'What the hell? How can he have so much Spiritual Energy? It's so hot, it's almost like I'm standing right in the middle of a fire and letting it burn me!' Ichigo thought to herself in astonishment as it became slightly harder to breath.

"_Prepare yourself, Shinigami! I'm going to use all my strength to drag you down into the hells itself!_" Nichirinmaru shouted and to Ichigo it was like she staring into the eyes of the fire dragon.

"_Jigoku Jurrin!_" He shouted and Ichigo gasped as cracks start appearing in the ground, flames rouse from the deep cracks and Ichigo cursed as she quickly dodged the attacks.

'He's using the flames from hell to try and knock me down from the sky!' Ichigo quickly worked out as she continued to dodge but suddenly she cried out as she was attacked from behind and sent crashing into the ground.

"_Die, Shinigami_!" Nichirinmaru shouted as he used Shunpo to appear above her; Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as she watched him release a wave of fire with a grin, his orange eyes shining as Ichigo tried to reach for her Zanpakuto.

Ichigo quickly rolled to the side as Nichirinmaru struck down, once again his Zanpakuto lodged into the ground and Ichigo was forced to use Shunpo to avoid another wave of fire; thinking quickly she clapped her hands together lightly and started charging up her Spiritual Energy.

"Fly to the South! Prepare for your icy defeat and stand tall as the glaciers fly away into the north! Truth and Tempest will cry as your soul slowly freezes in death!" Ichigo quickly muttered before using Shunpo to appear a few feet in front of Nichirinmaru.

"Hadō# 83- Hyōga Seiran!" Ichigo shouted as she pointed her hands towards him; Nichirinmaru cursed before pulling his Zanpakuto out of the ground and using Shunpo to avoid the giant ice wave that froze his flames in the ground.

Ichigo blinked in shock as she realised her spell had completely stopped Nichirinmaru's continues attack; it was only meant to hold it off and because it was an ice attack she expected it to be overpowered by his fire attacks.

'_Impossible...how did she stop my attacks? No matter how high that Kidou was it shouldn't have completely stopped them!' _Nichirinmaru thought to himself in shock but his thoughts were cut off as he felt a familiar feeling in the back of his mind.

His master was stirring.

"_Damn not now...!_" Nichirinmaru grunted as he felt his master attack his mental barriers; with a shake of his head he charged forward and clashed his Zanpakuto with Ichigo's.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the unexpected attack but she quickly blocked each slash and strike easily, she could tell Nichirinmaru was weakening from his strikes.

"_You leave my brother alone!"_

"_Welcome to Shinōreijutsuin. Here you will train and learn how to become strong Shinigami to help protect Souls; both living and dead."_

"_Aniki, my Zanpakuto is like yours! Just like us our Zanpakuto's are brothers!"_

"_Hyōrinmaru the strongest Ice type Zanpakuto in existence and Nichirinmaru the strongest fire type Zanpakuto. Together you 2 are dangerous!"_

"_We sentence you to exile! You will never make contact with your brother or the Soul Society again!"_

"_I'm sorry, Toushirou."_

Ichigo blinked and violently shook her head to make the memories disappear from her mind; with a yell she pushed Nichirinmaru back and also backed away from his slightly.

Nichirinmaru grunted as he back flipped and landed lightly on his feet a few feet away from her; he narrowed his orange eyes in confusion as he remembered the dull look her eyes took but she continued to block his attacks.

'Just who is this girl?' Nichirinmaru thought to himself in shock before he winced as his master gave a violently shove for control; he was screaming, trying to get him to stop hurting people.

Didn't the naive boy understand Nichirinmaru was doing this for the both of them?

"_I don't know who you are, girl but I'm not about to let you leave here alive!_" Nichirinmaru shouted as he pointed his Zanpakuto to the ground and allowed his Spiritual Energy to rise.

Ichigo flinched as placed her hand on her head as it started throbbing, her world was blurring around the edges and she could only just make out what Nichirinmaru was shouting before his Spiritual Energy started rising.

"_Ban-?_" Nichirinmaru went to shout but he was cut off as he caught sight of something small and white floating in front of his eyes; his eyes widened in horror as snow slowly started falling from the now cloudy sky.

"Sōten Ni Zase-" (**AN:** **Pronounced So-ten Ne Sa-se**) A voice shouted and Nichirinmaru looked down just in time to see Ichigo getting lifted by a strawberry blond woman before the 2 of them disappeared; he watched as Toushirou Hitsugaya appeared a few feet in front of him with a furious glint in his eyes.

"-Hyōrinmaru!" Toushirou shouted as he swung his now longer Zanpakuto as a giant Chinese dragon made of ice appeared around him; the dragon charged towards Nichirinmaru with a roar.

"Otōto…" Both Nichirinmaru and his master whispered before the ice dragon crashed into them and turning their worlds black.

* * *

Both Mue and Benin watched silently as their master started into the screen, watching as a white haired boy catch the second white haired boy as the ice melted.

"It seems that the Soul Society are watching the human world more than I thought they would be." Ganryū finally said as the screen went black; Benin and Mue relaxed slightly before they crouched down into a bow on the floor.

"What are you planning on doing now, Ganryū-Sama? With the Shinigami's there it's going to be a lot harder to get the boy to us." Mue whispered and Benin nodded in agreement as she kept her head down.

"Also it seems like the boy has awakened once again, he was fighting with Nichirinmaru which allowed them to be attacked." Benin said and Ganryū hummed as he stroked his chin silently before he answered.

"It seems I'm going to have to move my plans forward quicker than I thought. Mue." Ganryū ordered and Mue quickly rouse to his feet but kept his head down.

"Yes Ganryū-Sama?" He whispered and Ganryū smirked as he turned away from the two of them; his cloak flaring behind him as he looked over his shoulder and allowed his red eyes to lock with Mue's purple ones.

"Go to the human realm and bring the boy back here. That girl will most likely try and stop you so be prepared." Ganryū ordered and Mue bowed at the waist with a smirk on his black lips.

"Understood, Ganryū-Sama. I will not fail you." He stated simply before disappearing with Shunpo; Ganryū laughed quietly to himself as he turned away and started walking from the cave.

Benin bit her lip as her master left with Shunpo, she turned back and looked at the screen and she watched as the 2 new Shinigami's question Ichigo who was denying something.

'Don't underestimate her, Mue. Otherwise you won't end up returning.' Benin thought to herself sadly as she placed her hand on her Zanpakuto and allowed the screen the switch off.

"Revenge brings no good to anyone. All it brings is blood and sorrow." She whispered to herself before she also vanished with Shunpo leaving the cave in silence.

**

* * *

**

Glossary

* * *

-**Hadō# 83- Hyōga Seiran** (氷河晴嵐, Glacier Vapour Storm) - A spell that fires a massive wave of ice capable of freezing its targets and the surrounding area.

Incantation: "Fly to the South! Prepare for your icy defeat and stand tall as the glaciers fly away into the north! Truth and Tempest will cry as your soul slowly freezes in death!" (My own Incantation)

-**Shinōreijutsuin** (精神的な芸術アカデミー, Spiritual Arts Academy) - Shinōreijutsuin, sometimes called the Shinigami Academy, is an institute founded by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Located in Seireitei, the academy trains future Shinigami for each of the three military arms of Soul Society.

- **O****tōto** (弟, Little Brother) – The term used for little or younger brother.

-**Aniki (**お兄さん, Older Brother) - The term used for Older or Big brother.

**-**** Zangetsu** (斬月, Cutting Moon) -Ichigo's Zanpakuto is a standard looking katana, but oversized with an equally-oversized brown sheathe hung by a strap over her right shoulder.

The blade itself is pure white when in its sealed form, It has a circular bronze hand guard that is white on one side and black on the other; pierced through the hand guard is 2 bronze crescents moons and they rest on either side of the handle.

The handle is pitch black with long blue tassels hanging of the end.

**-**** Kirakara Kyuuten**... (Slice through the Heavens, 天による切れ. Pronounced Ki-ra-ka-ra Q-ten) **-**The Shikai form of Zangetsu looks like an oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana".

He has no cross guard and no proper hilt; what Ichigo holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is taller than Ichigo herself is and has a black blade with a silver edge.

The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Ichigo's will, changing length at a thought. When in combat, the cloth wraps around Ichigo's waist.

The cloth can also be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat, but this is rarely done. Ichigo has also on more than one occasion used Zangetsu's wide blade as a shield from incoming attacks.

-**Hyōrinmaru**(氷輪丸, "Ice Ring")- When sealed, Hyōrinmaru looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-coloured star.

Its hilt is light blue and sheath dark blue. The sheath completely dissolves when he draws his sword.

The sword is somewhat longer than most Zanpakuto, at about 1.4 meters long, making it taller than Hitsugaya, preventing him from wearing it at the hip.

Instead he carries it on his back by his green sash over his right shoulder.

- **Sōten Ni Zase.****..** (霜天に坐せ, Reign over the Frosted Heavens. Pronounced So-ten Ne Sa-se) - In its Shikai, Hyōrinmaru extends slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain, which can extend greatly if necessary by force of will. The chain itself can be used as an attack or to entangle a target

Hyōrinmaru is the strongest of all ice-element Zanpakuto in Soul Society.

As such, Hitsugaya doesn't need water to be present in order for him to use its abilities.

Hitsugaya's control over Hyōrinmaru's power has been shown great enough to unleash some of its ice powers even in its sealed state and use any of its Bankai attacks (with less control) with Shikai

Hyōrinmaru allows Hitsugaya to control water and ice. His slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon.

The dragon flies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. Hyōrinmaru can create multiple ice dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. Hitsugaya can also direct his slashes towards the ground and form a wave of ice which rushes over his opponents, overwhelming and freezing them.

The chain-blade also freezes anything Hitsugaya traps with it.

The power it expels is so overwhelming that in Soul Society (where Hitsugaya is not placed under a limiter), its mere release affects the weather within the immediate vicinity, creating a thunderstorm or a blizzard.

- **Jigoku Jurrin** (地獄の征服,Conquest of the Hells) – The basic and strongest of Natsukuro's attacks. It allows him to control the weather and to use the heat in the atmosphere to his use.

This attack also allows him to summon fire from hell itself; cracks appear on the ground and flames fire free at his control.

- **Getsuga Tenshou** (月牙天衝, Heaven Piercer, Lunar Fang) - At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave; The Getsuga Tenshou is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction.

-**Dangai** (断界, _Parsing World_) - The Dangai, also known as the Dangai Precipice World, is the dimension between Soul Society and the Human World, separated from space and time


	3. Chapter 3: The Past of Natsukuro

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers: **Memories of Nobody-Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1 & Guardian Strawberry~ Season 2

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Some swearing and violence, Mild romance.

**Author's Notes:**

Hey guys! This is where you get to see the change in the plot line more clearly; I've actually planned this plot line and already got plans for this chapter.

So if you guys haven't worked it out yet, this chapter you will finally be getting answers on who the boy is, what his past is and why he looks so much like Toushirou.

Yes I am actually explaining their past properly.

You will also notice that the enemies of this movie actually have more screen time and are a lot stronger than they were in the movie; this chapter, as you properly guessed from last chapter, you will get the see the main changes that I made to the Dark One's powers.

Now some of you may have noticed that Kidou spell Ichigo used last chapter; Hyōga Seiran is in fact a spell that Koga Kuchiki used in the Zanpakuto Rebellion when he fought against Byakuya.

I simply gave it a number and wrote it an incantation so Ichigo could use it, she may be good with Kidou but she's not powerful enough to use such a powerful spell without its incantation.

Anyway it's been a while hasn't it guys? I hope everyone had a great Christmas and is looking forward to a new year.

I'm sorry it took so long, the weather in the U.K has been awful so all the phone lines were cut off before Christmas and they've only just been fixed.

Yeah we've been without phone lines for 3 weeks before they finally fixed them.

Right if you guys have been looking on my profile lately you'll notice that I have the chapters for al 4 movies planned.

Well I've decided to do it like this, Memories of the Dragon and Movie 2-Crysilisation of the Brother's be based on Toushirou Hitsugaya; so movie 2 is the sequel to Memories of the Dragon.

Movie 3-Disapear into White and Movie 4-Through the Gates of Hell will be centred on the Kurosaki sisters, Ichigo-Hogosha and Karin (Yuzu as well in Movie 4).

I thought it would be best to it like that instead of doing random movies, especially considering Movie 3 is going to be very hard to write because I'm doing a separate FTB series already.

But if you guys would like to see scenes of the upcoming 3 movies then please tell me in a review or P.M me and I will put them in the next chapter.

Right I think that's all I have to say to you guys, so please enjoy this chapter and please give feed back!

Happy New Year everyone ^_^

**

* * *

**

Guardian Strawberry~ Memories of the Dragon

**Chapter 3: The Past of Natsukuro Hitsugaya**

* * *

"What was that back there, Kurosaki? Who was that?" Toushirou demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest; Ichigo sighed as she lay on her back and allowed Tessai to heal her stomach wound.

"I don't know who he is. All I know is something is seriously wrong with his Zanpakuto, it's able to take over him and use his body to cause chaos." Ichigo explained and hissed as Tessai touched one of her burns gently.

"That's impossible. There's no way a Zanpakuto can just go against its Shinigami. You should be aware that our Zanpakuto's are made from our own Souls; if they do rebel and attack their master they are basically attacking themselves." Toushirou retorted and Ichigo glared at him in annoyance.

"I know what I saw! I may have been fighting at the time but he defiantly called himself Nichirinmaru! And from what I saw earlier today that was the name of the boy's Zanpakuto!" Ichigo shouted before Tessai told her to be quite; Toushirou narrowed his eyes and looked down to the ground.

"It isn't impossible for a Zanpakuto to go against a Shinigami, it's just very unlikely. The last time it happened was many years ago and the Shinigami who was the cause of the 'Zanpakuto Betrayal' have long been since sealed away and his Zanpakuto lost." A familiar voice said and Toushirou and Ichigo looked at the door to see Kisuke standing in the doorway.

"Uncle Kisuke!" Ichigo gasped as she tried to once again sit up but Tessai quickly pushed her back down.

"Please stay still Ichigo-Dono. Otherwise I will be forced to restrain you with Kidou." Tessai ordered seriously and Ichigo paled before nodding in understanding.

"What did you mean earlier? If what Kurosaki said is true-"

"Which it is!"

"-Then would that mean the sealed away Shinigami could have broken free?" Toushirou asked as he easily ignored Ichigo's input; Kisuke hummed thoughtfully as he waved his fan in front of his face.

"No. The seal on the Shinigami was activated by Ginrei Kuchiki and the Captain Commander, there's no way it could be deactivated without them helping. No I think that this Zanpakuto has been infected by some sort of virus." Kisuke explained before looking down at Toushirou.

"Now what are a Captain and Vice-Captain doing here?" Kisuke asked and Toushirou sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We were ordered to investigate the familiar Spiritual Energy of a Shinigami exile that destroyed a Shopping Centre in this town. But that's not the only thing. Just before we lost contact with the Shinigami stationed in the human world, a small town appeared in the sky of Soul Society." Toushirou stated simply and Kisuke simply nodded.

"That must have been the caused by those things we saw." Ichigo suddenly said causing Toushirou to look over at her sharply.

"You saw something? In the shopping district?" Toushirou asked urgently and Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah. Byakuya and I were checking out this strange Spiritual Energy we both felt, and then these white spirits with red pixie like heads suddenly started attacking us." Ichigo explained and finally sat up as Tessai moved away from her.

"Those sound like Blanks." Kisuke mumbled and Toushirou nodded in agreement.

"That means it's the Kyōgoku." Toushirou stated simply but Ichigo simply blinked at them in confusion.

"Let me explain. As you know the cycle of reincarnation has souls moving in and out of both worlds. From time to time however some may encounter accidents in the Dangai Precipice World and become detached from the cycle. These souls wander aimlessly through the Dangai and are slowly drawn together in a period of time. As the souls come together they create a new dimension; it's known as the Kyōgoku. In the Kyōgoku the souls separate into memory and energy in preparation to return to the Cycle of Reincarnation." Kisuke finished with a smile and Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"So those spirits I saw were..."

"Souls without memories or Blanks as they become known as." Kisuke finished with a nod; Ichigo narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"But what happens to their memories? They must go somewhere." Ichigo asked and Kisuke nodded in agreement.

"It said that the memories merge into one entity and return back into human world; it is called the Shineju." Kisuke stated simply.

"Memories of the Rosary, huh..." Ichigo muttered but Kisuke easily ignored her sarcastic look.

"In any case the appearance of the Kyōgoku is a normal occurrence and its existence has been confirmed multiple of times but somehow this time it's connected the human world and the Soul Society." Kisuke closed his fan with a snap.

"So it seems that we have to deal with not only a rouge Zanpakuto but also the people who are behind this mess with the Kyōgoku." Toushirou sighed.

"But who would do this?" Ichigo asked in confusion and Kisuke shook his head.

"I don't know who is doing this or why but I have feeling that these people are trying to get hold of the Shineju that has returned to earth _or_ they are trying to create one of their own." Kisuke explained; Ichigo narrowed her eyes as she forced herself to her feet.

"You don't think this has anything to do with Aizen do you?" Ichigo asked wearily as she noticed Toushirou tensing up immediately at the sound of the traitor's name.

"I highly doubt it. Aizen wants to become a God, not destroy everything." Kisuke replied easily and both Toushirou and Ichigo relaxed slightly.

"But I also found something very interesting about our young fire friend. It seems the Central 46 had kept a lot more secrets than we thought." Kisuke said catching both Toushirou's and Ichigo's attention.

"What do you mean, Urahara?" Toushirou asked as Ichigo stayed silent; Kisuke smirked as he once again brought his fan out.

"Well the boy's Zanpakuto, Nichirinmaru, is actually one of the most powerful fire Zanpakuto's in existence." Kisuke cried out cheerily.

"That can't be right! I always thought Jiji-San's was the most power fire type." Ichigo objected and Kisuke's grey eyes gleamed brightly underneath his hat.

"As I said it seems like the Central 46 kept a lot of secrets. Captain Commander's Zanpakuto is actually the strongest_ Zanpakuto_; it's the most powerful period, not just the most powerful fire type. It seems like Nichirinmaru is actually a twin Zanpakuto and his brother is also the most powerful in his element. But Nichirinmaru and its brother were too powerful to be together so Central 46 ordered complete exile; everyone's memories of Nichirinmaru were to be whipped and Nichirinmaru was banished to the human world for the rest of eternity." Kisuke explained seriously; Ichigo blinked in shock.

She knew the Soul Society wasn't perfect but to banish somebody because they were afraid of their power? It was no wonder that Nichirinmaru was so bitter towards Shinigami.

"_Then I will abandon, Hyōrinmaru!" _

The familiar voice of Toushirou suddenly shouted through her mind with a groan she rubbed her temples and forced the memory away; she really didn't want to see Toushirou's past at the moment, it's bad enough that she keeps getting that boy Shinigami's memories.

'But those boy's memories...' Ichigo thought to herself as she remembered what she saw a few hours ago when she and Nichirinmaru crossed blades.

"_Aniki, my Zanpakuto is like yours! Just like us our Zanpakuto's are brothers!"_

"_Hyōrinmaru the strongest Ice type Zanpakuto in existence and Nichirinmaru the strongest fire type Zanpakuto. Together you 2 are dangerous!"_

"_We sentence you to exile! You will never make contact with your brother or the Soul Society again!"_

"_I'm sorry, Toushirou."_

'In those memories Toushirou is calling the fire boy Older Brother. They both claim that their Zanpakuto's are brothers like them. Then 'Kuro', as he was called in the memories, apologized to Toushirou for something. Could this boy be Toushirou's brother? But that would mean that Central 46 erased Toushirou's memories as well.' Ichigo thought to herself before she sighed and scratched the back of her neck.

"What a pain in the ass..." Ichigo muttered as she ignored Kisuke's amusement chuckle.

Across the room Toushirou was having a hard time keeping up his cold glare; the situation Nichirinmaru and his master had gone through was too familiar for Toushirou's liking.

'It's just like when Central 46 ordered me too...' Toushirou thought to himself before forcing away the thoughts; now defiantly wasn't time to dwell on what's happened in the past.

"Boss the boy has awakened." Tessai's voice suddenly cut through their thoughts; Kisuke clapped happily as he rouse to his feet.

"Excellent! Let's go see our guest!" Kisuke suggested but paused when Tessai raised his hand.

"Actually the boy is requesting a private talk with Ichigo-Dono. He wishes to apologize to her in person." Tessai stated simply as Ichigo blinked in shock.

"Well we might as well allow him this one request. Come on Captain Hitsugaya, let's go get some tea." Kisuke called out cheerfully as he dragged the heavily protesting Toushirou out the door.

"If you follow me, Ichigo-Dono. I will take you to the young man's room." Tessai stated and Ichigo nodded silently before following the man down the darkened hallway.

"Tessai-San how is he? In your opinion does he seem any different from before?" Ichigo asked and Tessai nodded as his glasses shined with light

"Yes. His eyes aren't as bright anymore, before they were like you were looking into a burning fire but now they are just a simple bright orange with small sparks." Tessai said and Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"He's just in this room, Ichigo-Dono. His Zanpakuto has been sealed behind a powerful Kidou barrier and his Spiritual Energy is being blocked." Tessai explained as they came to stop at a normal looking door but Ichigo could feel that the room was covered in Kidou barriers and shields.

"Okay, thanks Tessai-San." Ichigo stated in gratitude and Tessai bowed his head before turning and walking back down the hallway.

Ichigo sighed to herself as she mentally prepared herself for the memories that were going to attack her mind before she knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in." A voice called through the door and Ichigo couldn't help but shiver at the fact it sounded almost identical to Toushirou's; it was just a bit deeper and more carefree.

With a shake of her head to clear her thoughts Ichigo pushed the sliding door open and allowed herself into the room; orange eyes blinked at her in shock as the boy sat up on his own futon, his chest covered in bandages from his fight with Ichigo.

"You actually came..." He whispered in shock and Ichigo nodded tightly as she closed the door and sat down on a cushion that was placed next to his futon.

"I wasn't go to turn down such a simply request." Ichigo replied easily and he nodded in understanding.

"Well 1st I would like to apologize for my Zanpakuto's actions. He had no control of his actions and hasn't been the same since we escaped from the Dark Ones." The boy said and Ichigo narrowed her eyes.

"Who exactly are you?" Ichigo demanded and the boy sighed as he looked down at the cover around his waist.

"My name is Natsukuro Hitsugaya." The newly named Natsukuro whispered and Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

"Hitsugaya? T-That means you are-"Ichigo stuttered and Natsukuro nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Toushirou Hitsugaya is my twin brother." Natsukuro replied seriously and Ichigo could only gawp in shock at his answer; before she could protest Natsukuro reached forward and took her hands in his own.

"Let me tell you, when our lives started to go horrible wrong in a matter of months." Natsukuro whispered before Ichigo found his memories forcing themselves into her mind.

**

* * *

**

Flashback: 180 Years ago

* * *

"I don't remember how we died or anything from our life before our death; the only thing I remembered was my twin brother. We woke up in West Rukongai; District 80, Zaraki."

'_W-Where am I? W-What happened?' Natsukuro thought to himself as he slowly felt himself awaken; his orange eyes flickered open as he slowly pushed himself up._

_He was sitting in a dark forest that reeked of blood and urine; there was no wild life in sight and Natsukuro was sure that there was a dead body a few feet away from him._

"_Ugh..." A very familiar voice groaned and Natsukuro gasped in shock as he looked to his side to see his twin brother lying next to him._

"_Toushirou?" Natsukuro whispered as Toushirou's turquoise blue eyes fluttered open._

"_Kuro-Nii?" Toushirou whispered in confusion as Natsukuro pulled his younger twin to his chest; he was so happy that his twin was here with him._

"_Aniki, where are we? What happened?" Toushirou asked quietly as he trembled in fear; Natsukuro tightened his grip on Toushirou in reassurance._

"_Don't worry, Otōto, We'll figure out what's going on here."_

"It didn't take long for us to realize that we were dead and the memories of our life, except for each other, had been erased. We decided that we would have to look out for each other until we died again.

We didn't realize how dangerous District 80 was until we finally found other souls."

"_Toushirou! Where are you, Toushirou?" Natsukuro shouted desperately as he ran through the forest; he couldn't believe that he managed to lose sight of his brother._

_He only looked away for just a second!_

"_Toushirou!"_

"_Aniki!" A familiar voice screamed in fear; Natsukuro cursed as he quickly turned to his left sharply further into the forest._

"_Toushirou!" Natsukuro shouted as he burst through the trees; his orange eyes widened in horror as he caught sight of his twin on the ground covered in bruises, his turquoise eyes filled with tears of pain and fear._

"_Look 'ere boys. He came, just like I told ya he would." The obvious leader snickered and Natsukuro recognized him as Katsu the leader of the 'Snake' gang in this district._

"_You let my Otōto go, Katsu!" Natsukuro shouted but Katsu and his gang simply laughed._

"_Or ya do wha'?" Katsu sneered as he kicked Toushirou in the side causing the small boy to cry out in pain; Natsukuro growled as his eyes flickered like fire._

"_Or I will kill you all." Natsukuro growled serious but Katsu simply snorted with a laugh._

"My mind sort of went blank after that. I remember feeling so angry and hot, the sight of my brother broken and bruised…I hated it.

When I finally came to every one of Katsu's gang was dead at my feet, their bodies black from burns making them impossible to tell apart; Toushirou was behind me clinging to my yukata without a single burn."

"_W-What happened?" Natsukuro whispered in shock as he stared at the burnt bodies at his feet; he couldn't remember what happened._

"_Aniki…" A familiar voice whimpered behind him and Natsukuro turned around and saw Toushirou standing behind him, but he didn't have a single burn on his pale skin._

"_S-Shirou-Chan…" Natsukuro whispered before looking at the bodies; he watched as they turned into Spiritual Particles and vanished leaving behind the 2 boys._

"_Come on. Let's get out of here." Natsukuro finally stated and Toushirou nodded while slipping his hand into his twin's._

"For 5 years my brother and I wandered around the 80th ally of Rukongai, trying to find a safe place for us to settle down in but we were unsuccessful.

For years we fought for our lives and it always ended the same; burnt bodies at my feet and both of us completely unarmed.

Even though we were living in the worst place in Rukongai we were content. At least until we found out that those Souls weren't the only thing out to kill us."

"_Aniki what was that sound?" Toushirou suddenly asked causing Natsukuro to blink at his younger twin in confusion._

"_What was what?" He asked in concern as Toushirou looked over his shoulder._

"_I t-thought I heard something-There! Do you hear that?" Toushirou whispered urgently and Natsukuro narrowed his orange eyes before straining his ears._

_Suddenly heard it; a loud roar shook the forest and Natsukuro eyes widened in shock before he stood up and grabbed Toushirou's hand and started running._

"_Aniki! What's wrong?" Toushirou shouted out as he was forced to keep up with his brother's fast strides._

"_We can't stay here! We've got to leave now!" Natsukuro shouted and Toushirou stayed silent having never seen his brother looking so worried._

_Suddenly they heard the loud roar once again but this time it was a lot closer the twins quickly worked out that whatever was making that noise was after them and it was getting closer._

_Natsukuro suddenly gasped as his foot was caught on a root, his ankle twisted sending both the Hitsugaya twins to the ground._

_Toushirou whimpered as he pushed himself up, his knees were covered in bleeding cuts and he was covered in dirt and leaves but he okay._

_The sound of groaning caused Toushirou to gasp before he looked over to Natsukuro._

"_Aniki!" He cried out as he scrambled to his feet and ran over his older twin, Natsukuro groaned as he held on to his bare ankle; which was now swollen and slowly turning purple._

"My ankle was broken and I knew in that moment that we were done for. I tried to get up and move, tried to get Toushirou to run but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't do anything.

I couldn't fight or use my strange powers with my injuries; in that moment I realized that I failed to keep my promise to myself.

I failed to protect my twin."

"_Toushirou you've got to run!" Natsukuro shouted desperately as the ground shook violently but Toushirou shook his head._

"_No! I refuse to leave you alone, Kuro-Nii!" Toushirou stated in determination even though he was trembling slightly; suddenly the trees in front of them smashed to the ground revealing the monster that had been following them._

_It stood around 7 ft in height and its appearance was similar to an elephant; except for the fact it had a mask covering its face and also the whole through its chest. _

"_W-What is that?" Toushirou whispered in shock but Natsukuro couldn't answer; he didn't know what it was but he knew it wasn't a good thing._

"_**You smell so good for such small brats. Your Spiritual Energy is so strong; I'm going to enjoy consuming both of you!**" The monster laughed as its mouth opened wide._

"I remember screaming at Toushirou to run as the Hollow charged towards us but Toushirou stayed in front of me; determined to protect me.

What I saw next I couldn't explain but as the Hollow reared his head back to swallow him whole, Toushirou's eyes became dull as the skies darkened and snow started to fall.'

'_Snow? But it's the middle of summer…?' Natsukuro thought in shock as he shivered from the sudden chill; the monster's screams suddenly brought him back to the present._

_His orange eyes widened in shock when he saw the monster was now incased in a giant block of ice, suddenly it shattered destroying the monster into a thousand pieces and yet Toushirou still didn't move._

"_S-Shirou-Chan?" Natsukuro whispered worriedly but he flinched when Toushirou's blank eyes flickered over to him silently._

"_Otōto? Shirou-Chan are, you alright? Answer me!" Natsukuro shouted and Toushirou's eyes flickered back to life at the sound of his shout; Toushirou blinked in confusion before he stumbled backwards with a gasp and fell on his backside next to his twin as snow continued to fall from the skies._

"_K-Kuro-Nii? W-What happened?" Toushirou whispered in confusion as he saw the blocks of ice at his feet as he sat in the slowly setting snow; it was freezing in his small fingers but Toushirou didn't feel cold even in his short red kimono._

_Natsukuro wasn't listening to his twin though, he was watching as the snow that fell from the sky melted before it came in contact with his skin and the snow was forming a circle around his form as it started to set._

_Even though it was obviously freezing now, neither he nor Toushirou were feeling the cold; Toushirou was perfectly relaxed even as he sat in the snow and the snow never touched Natsukuro._

"It was in that moment that I realized that Toushirou and I were not normal souls; that we were different, we were _dangerous_.

The powers the 2 of us held were killing the people around us and even though it was self protection now, it might not be later on; soon we could end up hurting someone innocent and that thought chilled me more than the snow falling from the summer sky.

I knew we had to leave and that there was only one place for us to go."

"_Let's go, Shirou-Chan. We've got a long walk ahead of us." Natsukuro stated seriously as he tied the last bit of string around the brace he made from sticks and cloth to protect his broken ankle._

"_What do you mean, Kuro-Nii? You can't walk anywhere on your ankle like that! I-It'll only get worse and you'll probably end up never walking again!" Toushirou objected as he quickly caught his older twin's arms as he stumbled._

_Natsukuro shook his head as he forced his arm free and slipped the branches he carved into a set of crutches under his arms._

"_Don't you see, Shirou-Chan? We can't stay here and allow these powers run amuck! One day we may end up killing someone who isn't trying to kill us!" Natsukuro shouted and Toushirou flinched at his shout and looked to the side sadly._

"_B-But what are we meant to do, Aniki? Everyone here hates us! They think we're monsters and I'm sure everyone else in this place will think the same." Toushirou whispered sadly but Natsukuro shook his head with a smirk._

"_That's not true! There is someone out there who won't think of us as monsters! They'll help us control our powers so we can become strong and protect each other!" Natsukuro explained as Toushirou looked at him in shock._

"_Aniki, you're not talking about who I think you're talking about are you?" Toushirou asked fearfully and Natsukuro narrowed orange eyes and he looked at his twin in determination._

"_I am, Shirou-Chan. We're going to go to the Shinōreijutsuin "_

"_B-But that place is all the way in District 1! We will never make it. We'll die of starvation before we make it there and then we don't even though if they would let us in! We from Zaraki! We'll never be let in such a high place like the Shinōreijutsuin!" Toushirou shouted in objection and Natsukuro shook his head in desperation._

"_But we've got to at least try, Toushirou! Do you want to spend the rest of your life here in the back ally of Rukongai for the rest of you afterlife? This is our only chance!" Natsukuro pleaded and Toushirou sighed as he realized his twin was right._

"_That is the most stupid, arrogant, unplanned, and unbelievably risky not to mention pig-headed idea that I've ever heard come from your mouth Natsukuro Hitsugaya." Toushirou stated simply and Natsukuro looked down at the ground thinking his twin was against the idea._

"_But it's also the only option we have left." Toushirou finished with a sigh and a smile as Natsukuro looked at him in shock._

"_Alright, Aniki. Let's go to the Shinōreijutsuin. Let's become Shinigami."_

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Ichigo gasped as she pushed back into consciousness, she violently took her hands away from Natsukuro and tried to catch her breath; she had never had such vivid memories entering her mind before, it was as if she was there with the Hitsugaya twins as they forced themselves to keep looking forward.

Ichigo shivered as she remembered that even though Zaraki was the worse place to be, Toushirou and Natsukuro seemed happy just to be together.

"It took us 5 years to finally get to the Shinōreijutsuin by then we had grown slightly taller and our powers had also become stronger. We needed the help of the Shinigami's more than anything." Natsukuro whispered as he rested his arm on the knee of his bent leg.

"W-What did you just do?" Ichigo whispered as her heart rate slowly calmed down; Natsukuro was breathing heavily and Ichigo could see he was exhausted.

"I forced our Spiritual Energy to bond together in our minds, creating a mind link; meaning when we come in contact with each other we can see each other memories and even talk to each other. I needed to do it just in case anyone was listening to us." Natsukuro explained before he managed to raise his head with a sigh.

Ichigo stayed silent as she remembered everything so saw, the horror in the boy's eyes as they were hunted down over and over again, the pain as they searched for food and water, the determination to protect each other and finally the happiness when the boys held each other close.

"It…It didn't get better though, did it? After you went into the Academy I mean." Ichigo questioned softly and Natsukuro shook his head.

"No it didn't, if anything it became worse. We were just too good at everything, we were the perfect Shinigami. The Prodigy Twins, that's what they called us but we didn't want any of that. We didn't want to be famous or to be praised." Natsukuro whispered sadly and Ichigo looked down to her lap.

"You wanted to be accepted for who you were."

"But we never were. After we discovered our Zanpakuto's names, Central 46 ordered 'Complete Exile'. Everyone in Soul Society had their memories of me erased and I was banished to the human realm. Leaving my Otōto in District 1 with no memories of me or of what happened. Which brings me to what I'm about to ask of you." Natsukuro stated causing Ichigo to look up and lock her brown eyes with his orange ones.

"I'm asking you, no, I'm begging you not to tell Toushirou anything. Even after erasing his memory, Central 46 decided to cause more trouble for my twin. It's not my place to tell you what happened but he holds a great regret from the incident, I don't want to add to his bad memories by forcing my own on him." Natsukuro explained and Ichigo bit her lip before she nodded.

"Fine. I won't tell Toushirou anything but you can't keep it secret forever. Toushirou isn't called a genius for nothing he will work it out for himself, so it is better to come from your mouth than from facts in books." Ichigo stated causing Natsukuro to nod in agreement.

"Now tell me about the 'Dark Ones'. What the hell did they do to your Zanpakuto to make it go on a rampage?" Ichigo demanded causing Natsukuro to sigh.

"The Dark Ones are a group of exiled Shinigami who I came in contact with about 3 years ago, when I was traveling across Europe." Natsukuro explained as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I was looking over the side of the ship I was traveling on when they suddenly surrounded me. Before I even realized what happened I was knocked out of my gigai and they bound me with Kidou; I never completed the academy so I couldn't break free from the weak spell. Sadly that's where things get blurry for my memory." Natsukuro stated with a sigh before he continued on.

"I only remember parts of what happened after they took me but I remember them taken me to a strange valley before everything faded away. I only remember wakening a few times with a strange man with a purple beard leaning over me so I can only assume they had me on some sort of drug. But suddenly everything became clearer; I was in some sort of lab with wires and tubes connected to me. I didn't waste any time questioning where I was, I just knew I had to get out of there; but the strange thing was it was like they let me go. My Zanpakuto was in the same room and all the machines were off, they wasn't even anybody guarding me. But at that time I honestly didn't care, I just wanted to get out of there and not think about what they could have done to me." Natsukuro explained in honestly and Ichigo couldn't blame him; she would have done the same in his situation.

"Uncle Kisuke believes that they are using your Zanpakuto as a host to create a Shineju." Ichigo admitted and Natsukuro sighed before he nodded in agreement.

"That wouldn't surprise me at all. With the Shineju only showing up once a year in the human world, it would make a lot more sense if they make their own." Natsukuro summarized and Ichigo couldn't help but growl at how calm he was.

"Don't you get it? They succeeded! No matter how much you wish to deny it, your Zanpakuto is now the Shineju and Blanks are swarming just to get to you! Not only that, but the Kyōgoku has connected the Human World and the Soul Society together! At this rate everything is going to be destroyed! So why are you just sitting there?" Ichigo cried out leaving Natsukuro blinking at her in shock.

"The Kyogoku has connected the Soul Society and the Human World?" Natsukuro repeated with a frown; Ichigo screamed in her hands before grabbing him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Why are you just sitting there? Everything is going to be destroyed! Every Shinigami, human and Hollow out there is going to cease to exist and that includes Toushirou. Your twin is in danger!" Ichigo finally shouted and Natsukuro's eyes widened in horror as Ichigo's words finally got through to him.

If they didn't do something everyone, including his brother, would die.

With a growl Natsukuro allowed his Spiritual Energy to go as high it could and Ichigo watched in shock as the boy Shinigami was surrounded by an orange glow before the Spiritual Energy blocking on his wrist exploded into small pieces.

"Natsukuro…"Ichigo whispered in shock as she quickly stood to her feet; Zangetsu hummed softly on her back with power as a reaction to Natsukuro's Spiritual Energy.

"Kuro." Natsukuro stated causing Ichigo to blink at him in confusion.

"What?"

"My name. Just call me Kuro." Natsukuro repeated with a smile that Ichigo couldn't help but return before the barriers around the room shattered and a familiar Spiritual Energy hit their senses.

* * *

Mue watched as Ichigo and Natsukuro jumped out the window and started running towards the park with a sickly grin on his lips; his licked them softly as he tied his hair in a band.

He reached up and placed a green beret on top of his head before using Shunpo to follow after the running Shinigami with a sadistic chuckle.

* * *

**Omake**

**Deleted Scenes**

_(This scene was deleted due to the fact it would have taken the Plot Line in a direction I didn't want it to go. So I took it out but here it is for you guys to read)_

"W-What did you just do?" Ichigo whispered as her heart rate slowly calmed down; Natsukuro was breathing heavily and Ichigo could see he was exhausted.

"I forced our Spiritual Energy to bond together in our minds, creating a mind link; meaning when we come in contact with each other we can see each other memories and even talk to each other. I needed to do it just in case anyone was listening to us." Natsukuro explained before he managed to raise his head with a sigh.

"B-But that must only work on normal Shinigami! How did you know it would work on a- I mean me?" Ichigo quickly corrected her slip but Natsukuro suddenly chuckled.

"I know you're an Omizu. This trick is something I picked up from an old friend of mine, she was also an Omizu and she used this to show me her past as she lay on her death bed. It wouldn't work on anyone unless they had Omizu blood running through their veins." Natsukuro said with a smile causing Ichigo to blink in shock once again.

"Y-You knew an Omizu? W-What was her name?" Ichigo asked with hesitation and Natsukuro smiled sadly as his eyes dimmed with a familiar emotion that sent Ichigo reeling inside.

"Her name was Henrietta Yates and she was the most beautiful women I had ever met in my 163 years of exile." Natsukuro whispered and Ichigo saw an image of a young woman with golden blond hair and brown eyes appear in her mind before the image vanished.

* * *

**Glossary**

* * *

- **Otōto** (弟, Little Brother) – The term used for little or younger brother.

-**Aniki **(お兄さん, Older Brother) - The term used for Older or Big brother.

- **Kyōgoku** (叫谷, _Valley of Screams_)-The Kyōgoku is a dimension that forms in between the Human World and the Soul Society, stemmed from the Dangai Precipice World.

It can only be accessed from the Human World. Blanks resided in this place, separated from their memories until they come in contact with the Shineju. It is a regular occurrence that happens naturally due to souls getting lost trying to get to Soul Society.

- **Blanks** (欠魂, Lacking Soul)-Blanks are souls without memories that live in the Kyōgoku.


	4. Chapter 4: Strike Down! Natsukuro's

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers: **Memories of Nobody-Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1 & Guardian Strawberry~ Season 2

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Some swearing and violence, Mild romance.

**Author's Notes:** I really don't like this chapter; I feel like I could have a lot better but my mind just went completely blank at the end.

It's shorter than I wanted it to be and the ended is just...ugh...I'll probably come back and re-do this later but it'll do for now I guess.

Please review and give me feedback! I love reading all your comments!

**Edit 14/04/11: **I've re-read this chapter and have corrected my mistakes! I can't say if I got them all though because I'm suffering from a fever and a cold at the moment so please bare with me; I actually like how this chapter turned out, it's just the ending I don't like but I promise I'll work better next chapter guys! ^_^

* * *

**Guardian Strawberry~ Memories of the Dragon**

**Chapter 4: Strike down! Natsukuro's Bankai! **

* * *

Natsukuro and Ichigo landed lightly on their feet in the middle of the park; the 2 of them had their hands on their Zanpakuto's but made no move to draw them.

"Are you sure this is where you sensed them, Ichigo?" Natsukuro asked knowing full well his ability to sense Spiritual Energy wasn't one of his best skills; he could only just keep his Spiritual Energy under control let alone sense other's.

"I'm sure. I may not know the Blanks Spiritual Aura very well but because it's so strange it's very easy to sense." Ichigo replied as her eyes scanned the field wearily but she couldn't see a Blank in sight; the only things in this park other than themselves were some humans spending the day here.

"Well they're obviously gone now." Natsukuro stated with a sigh as he scratched the back of his neck; Ichigo hummed in agreement behind him and relaxed her stance but didn't remove her hand from her Zanpakuto.

"Come on let's head back. Hopefully we can explain that I didn't break out because I wasn't trust worthy." Natsukuro suggested and Ichigo couldn't help but laugh slightly at his comment.

Suddenly an animalistic snarl was heard before a white blur shot out from behind one of the bushes and charged straight towards Natsukuro, who quickly unsheathed his Zanpakuto and blocked the attack.

"Kuro!" Ichigo cried out in worry as she saw a Blank pushing back against his Zanpakuto but Ichigo could tell this one was different; for one thing it was biting down on the boy's Zanpakuto with a set of viscous teeth that were dripping with saliva.

'This one is different from the other's...it's similar to...' Natsukuro thought to himself before his eyes widened in shock.

"Ichigo! It was originally a Hollow!" Natsukuro shouted out as he pushed back slightly; the Blank gave a snarl and shook his head violently trying to get Natsukuro's Zanpakuto out of his grip.

'A Hollow? But that's impossible! Uncle Kisuke never mentioned anything like that!' Ichigo thought to herself.

'_If pluses can lose their memories and become Blanks then so can Hollows. Just become they are full of instinct doesn't mean they don't have memories._' Zangetsu lectured as Ichigo quickly ran forward when Natsukuro was pushed to the ground.

"Hadō# 4- Byakurai!" Ichigo shouted as she pointed her hand towards the Hollowfied Blank; a huge bolt of electricity shot out from her palm and smashed into it causing it to disappear with a loud screech.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked as she helped Natsukuro to his feet; he groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, which had smashed into the ground when he was pushed over.

"Man that thinkg had a lot of strength." Natsukuro muttered as Ichigo crossed her arms and looked to the ground in worry.

"This isn't good, Kuro. If Hollows can become Blanks then that might meant humans could become them as well!" Ichigo whispered in worry but suddenly the 2 of them froze as they felt an unfamiliar Spiritual Energy appear a few feet behind them.

"I don't think Hollows can turn into Blank on their own, Ichigo." Natsukuro reassured as the two of them turned and faced the jungle-gym; where a pale skin man stood with a sickly smirk on his face.

"How right you are little Shinigami! Sadly the Hollows need a bit more of a push to give up their memories." He stated as he span a twirled a small dagger around with his fingers; Ichigo's hand quickly went to her Zanpakuto as Natsukuro went into a loose guard position.

Suddenly the man grabbed the dagger tightly in his right hand and crouched down slightly before lifting his hat to reveal light purple eyes that shined with a strange glint that Ichigo didn't like.

"So how did you like my new pet, _Shinigami_?" He laughed before he disappeared with Shunpo and reappeared behind Ichigo with his dagger pointed towards her neck.

Natsukuro growled in anger as he pushed Ichigo to the ground before bringing his Zanpakuto and blocked the small weapon easily; the 2 fighters Spiritual Energy's spiking violently sending dust flying around them.

"Ichigo! Go get help!" Natsukuro shouted as he pushed the strange man back; he laughed as he flipped over and landed on his feet a few feet away from Natsukuro.

"But I can't just leave you here!" Ichigo objected as she scrambled to her feet; Natsukuro kept his eyes on his opponent as he crouched down and gript his Zanpakuto in a 2 handed grip by his side.

"I'll be fine! Go!" He shouted before he disappeared with Shunpo before Ichigo could object and clashed once again with his opponent.

Ichigo released a growl of annoyance before she quickly used Shunpo to jump to the roofs and took off running towards Kisuke's shop; Natsukuro allowed a small bit of relief to appear in his eyes when he released Ichigo wouldn't get caught in the cross fire.

"Isn't that sweet? Saving your comrade from getting involved. Or is there another reason?" The pale asked in mock curiosity causing Natsukuro to glare at him sharply.

"I was stopping her from getting caught in the crossfire. I know very well you've been ordered not to hold back against me, Mue. Ganryū is reckless not stupid." Natsukuro retorted and Mue smirked evilly as he held his arm out holding the dagger outwards.

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you, Natsukuro? Seeing as you were once a Dark One yourself for almost 50 years." Mue snickered and Natsukuro growled as he gript his Zanpakuto tighter.

"I was angry and young; Ganryū took advantage of that! Why can't you see he doesn't care about any of you, Mue? He only cares for himself!" Natsukuro shouted out desperately but Mue shook his head with a chuckle.

"You lied to her, Natsukuro. Making her believe we captured you when you really came to us on your own free will." Mue taunted as Natsukuro's Spiritual Energy started flowing out of him making him glow a bright white.

"I did it because she would have never trusted me if she knew the truth! I was an idiot to think I would ever get revenge on the Soul Society and I regret my actions!" Natsukuro shouted as his white glow changed into a deep orange.

"Such a liar, Natsukuro! You know as well as I do why you lied to her! It's because some part of you still wants to bring down the Soul Society for what they did to you and your brother! Some part of you still wants revenge!" Mue shouted before Natsukuro gave a scream of rage and used Shunpo to appear in front of him and swung his Zanpakuto.

Mue simply laughed as he flipped over Natsukuro and landed behind him lightly on his feet; a piece of his kimono sleeve fluttered to the ground causing him to tut in annoyance as he saw blood on his pale skin.

"Still haven't got control of that temper I see..." Mue mused as Natsukuro faced him once again and held his Zanpakuto in front of him in a 2 handed grip; his orange eyes burning with rage.

"I will kill all of you for what you've done to Nichirinmaru." Natsukuro snarled angrily and Mue shook his in mock sadness as he sighed.

"It seems like I've got no choice but to go full out then." Mue said before he held his arm out to the side and started twirling his dagger quickly between his fingers.

"Dekiru, Chikusoumaru." Mue stated simply as the dagger was surrounded by his violet colour Spiritual Energy and slowly grew longer in shape as it span in circles.

With a flash of light Mue held his Shikai tightly in both hands in front of him; it looked like a giant bamboo stick with a cleaver like blade on one end and 3 golden rings attached to the other.

Natsukuro narrowed his eyes and gript his Zanpakuto tighter in his hands causing Mue to smirk as he crouched down and prepared to attack.

Purple and Orange eyes narrowed before the 2 of them charged forward with battle cries falling from their lips; their Zanpakuto's striking together with a huge clash.

* * *

Ichigo skidded to a stop as she heard the clashes from Natsukuro and Mue fighting not far away; she bit her lip as she looked ahead of her to where Kisuke's shop was located.

'I can't just leave him there. What if he becomes injured?' Ichigo thought to herself as she turned around and was about to head back in Natsukuro's direction but once again she paused.

'But he told me to stay out of it; maybe he has a reason to fight on his own, but that means it gives me no right to interfere; his pride would never except help from me.' Ichigo thought to herself before she shook her and head and narrowed her eyes.

'I won't interfere but I can't just run away when there's a risk of him becoming to hurt. I won't get involved unless he becomes too injured to fight.' Ichigo finally decided to herself and with a nod she brought her finger up to touch her forehead softly.

"Bakudō # 26- Kyakko." She whispered as a flash of light surrounded her form before she once again took off with Shunpo; knowing full well that she was now invisible to even people with Spiritual Energy.

It didn't take long for her to arrive back in the park and with a quickly Shunpo she crouched down on one of the far tree branches; she could see both Mue and Natsukuro clashing at each other but it also meant she wouldn't get in the way.

'Both of them are releasing incredible Spiritual Energy, I knew Kuro was strong but I never expected the Dark Ones to be just as strong.' Ichigo thought to herself but her eyes widened in shock as Natsukuro was suddenly thrown backwards to the ground with a loud crash.

* * *

"Nichirinmaru!" Natsukuro shouted as he was thrown up into the air, he swung his Zanpakuto and released the giant Chinese flame dragon.

Mue scoffed as he span his own Zanpakuto around with his fingers creating a shield that the dragon crashed into without damaging him.

"Damn it." Natsukuro cursed as he quickly used Shunpo to appear in front of Mue but he simply laughed as he brought his own weapon up and blocked the attack.

Natsukuro grit his teeth with a growl as he his Zanpakuto pushed against Mue's bamboo pole hoping to slice right through it but with no such luck; his weapon may look weak and breakable, but it was actually incredibly strong.

Mue laughed as he grabbed his Zanpakuto in both hands and pushed Natsukuro back, but he quickly swung out with his huge clever catching Natsukuro's arm just as he Shunpoed away.

"What's the matter, Natsukuro? Are you getting tired?" Mue mocked as Natsukuro created a platform of Spiritual particles to keep him up in the air; Natsukuro glared at him silently as blood dripped from the slice on his arm.

'I can't pull too much power from Nichirinmaru at the moment, it's too much of a risk; he could take control again. But Mue is strong; I may not be able to beat him at half strength.' Natsukuro thought to himself in frustration as he gript his blade tighter and charged forward with a yell; Mue scoffed as he brought his Zanpakuto up to block and narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

Natsukuro continued to slash at Mue, even though he blocked every attack easily, finally with a yell he managed to push Mue back and slice through his right shoulder.

Mue's eyes widened in shock as he jumped back a couple of steps, he touched the wound on his shoulder before bringing his hand back to see blood standing out against his pale skin.

His purple eyes narrowed in anger and his Spiritual Energy exploded causing Natsukuro to freeze in shock; Mue couldn't believe that even at half strength, Natsukuro had still managed to strike him.

"You're dead!" Mue roared as used Shunpo to appear in front of Natsukuro's shocked form, his Zanpakuto held above his head.

"What?" Natsukuro gasped as he tried to bring his Zanpakuto up to block but Mue gave a loud scream as he plunged his Zanpakuto down, crashing it against Natsukuro's violently and sending the small Shinigami crashing into the ground.

Mue didn't hesitate to use Shunpo and thrust his Zanpakuto straight into the forming dust but Natsukuro quickly brought his Zanpakuto up by his head and blocked with one hand on the handle and to other on his blade.

"Che..." Mue scoffed as he brought his Zanpakuto back but quickly pierced it down towards Natsukuro crouched form; the small Shinigami rolled to the side with a startled shout but his beige cloak was caught by Mue's blade and was ripped from his shoulders.

Natsukuro quickly jumped to his feet before touching his neck briefly to make sure he wasn't bleeding from that attack; to his relief his hand came back clear.

Mue narrowed his eyes before he grabbed one of the metal rings on the end of his Zanpakuto and tore it off; Natsukuro eyes widened in shock when Mue suddenly threw it towards him.

"Ekifuu Kousoku!" Mue shouted as Natsukuro went to knock it aside but his eyes widened in shock as the ring suddenly turned into energy and forced his arms by his side before returning back into a metal ring; restraining him completely.

"Shit!" Natsukuro cursed as he lost his footing and fell to his side, his Zanpakuto falling to the ground beside him as he tried to break free; suddenly he froze when Mue pointed the clever end of his Shikai at Natsukuro's throat.

"Give it up, Natsukuro. I've got you trapped and Ganryū-Sama wants you back alive. So are you willing to come back peacefully?" Mue asked and didn't even flinch when Natsukuro spat at him; instead he laughed as he whipped the saliva away from his cheek.

"Guess that's your answer then." Mue said as the clever blade was surrounded by flames and with a grin he moved it towards Natsukuro's throat.

Suddenly Natsukuro brought his leg up sharply and kicked Mue hard in the nose; Mue cried out as he felt his nose break and blood flow down his face and quickly backed away as Natsukuro back flipped on to his feet.

With a loud yell Natsukuro's Spiritual Energy exploded and Mue watched in shock as the metal ring melted off Natsukuro's form.

"I'm sorry, Mue. But I can't play around with you anymore." Natsukuro spoke simply as he picked up his Zanpakuto once again and held it in his right hand with the chain in his left.

"Play? How much have you been holding back?" Mue hissed as he got into a fighting stance but Natsukuro shook his head as he pointed his blade towards Mue.

"I never wanted to use this. I hate that you've pushed me to go so far and yet I've still got to hold back Nichirinmaru's influence. But I will not allow you to continue your quest for revenge, prepare yourself Mue!" Natsukuro shouted out as he was surrounded by his fire coloured Spiritual Energy, the grass he stood on wilted and died from the blistering heat that Natsukuro was producing.

"Bankai!" Natsukuro suddenly roared causing Mue to pale in fear and shock as he watched Natsukuro's form being hid from view by a dome of flames.

'When...When did he have Bankai?'

* * *

Ichigo couldn't believe what she was seeing or what she heard; when she saw Natsukuro become restrained and about to be defeated, Ichigo prepared to jump in and save him but she froze in shock when Natsukuro suddenly shouted for his 2nd release.

'Kuro has Bankai? I knew he was strong but I never expected this...' Ichigo thought to herself in complete shock but she was brought out of her thoughts by a familiar crackling sound.

Quickly she slipped her hand into her kimono and pulled out her Substitute badge which was the source of the noise; Ichigo knew it wasn't a Hollow because it was screaming at her, so she placed the badge next to her ear and waited.

"_Substitute Shinigami Ichigo-Hogosha Kurosaki, on orders of the Captain Commander the exiled Shinigami Natsukuro Hitsugaya is too treated as a criminal as is to be apprehended by the Soul Society. Back up will be joining you shortly._"

Ichigo's eyes were wide with shock as the message ended with a soft click, she couldn't believe it; Soul Society thought Natsukuro was a criminal? Why?

'_It must have to do with the Kyōgoku an__d the Dark Ones. Soul Society must have somehow found out that Natsukuro's Zanpakuto is becoming a Shineju. They mean to put a stop to all this.'_ Zangetsu and Ichigo growled softly as she slipped her badge back into her kimono.

'Well I'm not about to let that happen. I'll place a barrier around the park and hold it as long as I can; hopefully that should give time for Kuro to get away.' Ichigo planned to herself before she shattered the barrier around herself and used Shunpo to disappear.

* * *

Mue gasped in pain as he was thrown harshly into the ground, it was stupid of him to let himself get distracted when fighting but when he felt Ichigo's Spiritual Energy suddenly appear he had froze giving his opponent the perfect opportunity to attack.

Mue narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the sky to fully take in Natsukuro's new form; he had a pair of fire wings on his back and a matching tail, his feet were encased with lava and finally over the top of his right hand was a dragon's claw made out of fire; but Mue could tell that he wasn't fighting Natsukuro anymore.

The moment he went Bankai, Natsukuro was thrown out of control and Nichirinmaru immediately took over; the proof of that was that his once orange eyes were now a deep blue.

Nichirinmaru growled before he dived down towards Mue with his Zanpakuto pointed out in front of him, Mue quickly blocked each strike but each time he blocked a chip fell from his Shikai; Mue could see now why Ganryū had really sent him.

He wanted Natsukuro to kill him, he wanted Mue to push Natsukuro so far that he would go Bankai so he would lose control; Mue could sense that the experiment had been completed.

Nichirinmaru was now a fully developed Shineju.

Nichirinmaru laughed as he shoved Mue violently with his Zanpakuto sending the pale man to the ground once again; Mue coughed up a mouthful of blood as he stumbled to his feet.

'It seems like I've really screwed up this time...I really should have listened to Natsukuro and Benin.' Mue thought sadly to himself before he violently shook his head and reached to grab a 2nd golden ring.

'But if Ganryū-Sama thinks I'm going to go down begging then he's got another thing coming!' Mue thought to himself with a smirk as he ripped the golden ring threw towards Nichirinmaru.

"_This again? Did you forget my master already got out of this attack_?' Nichirinmaru questioned but his eyes widened in shock as the ring was suddenly surrounded by flames.

"Hinote Kiyanon!" Mue shouted out and Nichirinmaru cursed as the ring started firing out fire balls as if it was a cannon.

Mue gasped for breath as the ring fell down to the ground and waited for the dust to clear, he was not at all surprised when he saw Nichirinmaru had forced his wings to wrap around Natsukuro's body protecting both the Shinigami and the Zanpakuto from the attack.

"_I was thinking about letting you live but now you've pissed me off!_" Nichirinmaru shouted but Mue simply smirked as he got into a loose fighting stance.

"I wouldn't want to be given mercy by you, _Shineju_." Mue mocked causing Nichirinmaru to give a loud roar of rage.

"_Fine then! You want to die that badly? Allow me to grant your wish; your body will burn in the fires of hell itself!_" Nichirinmaru shouted as he pointed his Zanpakuto forward before diving towards Mue.

"_Ryūougan__!" _Nichirinmaru shouted before his Zanpakuto pierced Mue right through the chest but still Mue smirked even as lava started flowing from Nichirinmaru's blade.

Suddenly the Zanpakuto cried out as something slashed him across the face; he placed his hand over the slash and saw that Mue now held a small dagger in his hands; blood dripping from the small blade.

Mue opened his mouth to make a final sarcastic comment but the lava finally surrounded his body; encasing him in molten rock.

Nichirinmaru narrowed his blue eyes before slicing his Zanpakuto to the side, causing the human shaped rock to shatter into small pieces.

He hated that he was forced to kill Mue, he would have been a great help against Ganryū and the Shinigami; but what's done is done, he couldn't regret his decisions after going through with them.

"Kuro!" A familiar voice suddenly shouted brining Nichirinmaru out of his thoughts; with emotionless blue eyes he looked over his shoulder just as Ichigo used Shunpo to appear a few feet behind him.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as she caught sight of royal blue eyes, she knew instantly that Natsukuro was no longer in control but she could also tell that this time Nichirinmaru wasn't being held back; he was in completely control.

"Nichirinmaru...Give him back!" Ichigo shouted causing Nichirinmaru to smirk as he whipped the blood from the slice on his face; Ichigo caught sight of a cross shaped cut between his eyes and across his cheeks before more blood poured down his nose.

"_Now why would I do that? I've finally got full control of this body and I can finally make the Soul Society pay for exiling us. But first I have bigger fish to fry; literally._" Nichirinmaru snickered as he allowed his Bankai to drop away and slid his Zanpakuto back into the sheath on his back.

"You don't understand! Soul Society are sending reinforcements for your arrest! You won't even have a chance to fight back; they will execute you if you're caught!" Ichigo cried out but Nichirinmaru simply chuckled once again.

"Give him back!" Ichigo shouted as she drew her Zanpakuto from her sheath and held it out in front of her but her widened in shock as the familiar Spiritual Energy of a Senkaimon suddenly filled the park.

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed as she quickly ran in front of Nichirinmaru as the familiar wooden gates opened in front of them; Nichirinmaru raised an eyebrow at her move but made no move to stop or attack her.

Ichigo watched as Soi Fong stepped through the Senkaimon with the Onmitsukidō not far behind her, she was soon followed by Renji, Byakuya before Toushirou and Rangiku closed the gate behind them.

'Shit! It was Toushirou who told them! He must have been listening in!' Ichigo cursed to herself as she kept her Zanpakuto by her side.

"Natsukuro Hitsugaya you are under arrest for crimes against the Soul Society and also possessing the Shineju as your Zanpakuto; please come quietly or we will force you to." Soi Fong stated clearly as the group of soldiers behind her grabbed their Zanpakuto's.

"Wait!" Ichigo cried out quickly as she stopped Nichirinmaru from answering; she knew the moment he spoke, they would attack.

"Move out of the way, Kurosaki. That man behind you is a criminal and he will be taken into custardy for questioning before his Zanpakuto is destroys everything!" Toushirou shouted as he slashed his arm out in front of him causing Ichigo to growl.

"That man is your brother, Toushirou! Are you planning on turning your back on your family for the sake of the Soul Society?" Ichigo retorted after she silently apologized to Natsukuro; she hoped he forgave her for breathing her promise.

"No family of mine would abandon me and I have no memories of this. That man is not my brother any longer!" Toushirou growled angrily but before Ichigo could protest he continued on.

"He's been lying to you, Kurosaki! The little story he told you? It's a lie! For the past 50 years he has been working with the exiled clan; the Ryōdoji Clan! They are the ones who behind all this mess, they are the ones trying to destroy the Soul Society and he has been working with them!" Toushirou shouted as Ichigo's eyes widened in completely shock.

"W-What?" Ichigo whispered in shock as she looked over her shoulder towards Nichirinmaru when he made no move to deny the small Captain's statement.

'He really did lie to me? But why? Why didn't he just tell me the truth?' Ichigo thought franticly to herself as she tried to think of an alibi for him but she came up blank.

"You understand now, Kurosaki? Now please move!" Toushirou ordered sharply bringing Ichigo out of her thoughts; her eyes narrowed in determination as she tightened her grip on her Zanpakuto and pointed it out sharply in front of her.

"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo cried out angrily as she allowed her Spiritual Energy to wash over her before she slashed out with her now black Daito to clear her view; the black jacket she now wore fluttered in the wind slightly as she got into a lose fighting stance.

"What do you think you are doing, Substitute?" Soi Fong spat furiously as Ichigo kept her blade pointed towards them.

"I'm not letting you have neither Natsukuro nor Nichirinmaru! I don't care if he lied to me, Natsukuro is my friend and I won't let you kill him because of your blinded laws!" Ichigo shouted back as her eyes flashed silvery blue showing how strong her resolve was.

"This isn't up for discussing! Move out our way before you are taken in for questioning too!" Soi Fong spat but Ichigo simply tightened her hold on her Zanpakuto.

"I'm not moving." Ichigo stated simply before Renji and Byakuya appeared by her side; she blinked in shock when she saw that both of them had their Zanpakuto's out in front of them.

"You've some explaining to do, Ichigo." Renji stated simply and Byakuya nodded in agreement causing Ichigo to smile before she looked back towards the 2 Captains.

"I know."

Behind them Nichirinmaru was blinking in shock at the sight before him, 3 Shinigami, 2 who didn't even know him, had just defected against their own allies to protect him; he just couldn't understand it.

'_This girl would give up her life just to protect me and my master? Why? Why would she do such a thing_?' He thought to himself but he found himself coming up blank without Natsukuro's help; who had long since fallen unconscious after he was pushed out of control.

Suddenly a blast of Spiritual Energy made everyone look to the sky, Ichigo gasped as Nichirinmaru's eyes narrowed as they both recognized the green hakamas and kimonos.

The Dark Ones had arrived.

* * *

**Omake**

**Glossary**

- **Dekiru...** (育てなさい, Grow) –In its Shikai Chikusoumaru looks like a giant bamboo stick with a cleaver like blade on one end and 3 golden rings attached to the other; but Chikusoumaru is a lot stronger than it appears, if Mue becomes trapped with his big blade he can pull on the bamboo handle and free a much smaller and thinner blade. Chikusoumaru can only attack with the 3 golden rings attached to the end, meaning Mue only has 3 chances to attack before it seals itself once again.

- **Chikusou****maru** (やりリング, Spear Ring)- In its sealed form Chikusoumaru takes the form of a small dagger that Mue keeps attached to his right ankle; the blade is shaped like a lightning bolt and on the end of the handle is a small golden ring.

-**Ekifuu Kousoku** (液体のリングとじ, Liquid Ring Binding)- Mue breaks off one of the golden rings and throws it at his opponent; when they go to deflect the attack the ring turns into Mue's Spiritual Energy and binds his opponent's arms to their side, before turning back into a ring; completely restraining them.

-**Hinote Kiyanon** (火キャノン, Fire Canon)- Mue breaks off one of the golden rings and throws it at his opponent; the ring is then surrounded in fire before it fires balls of fire from the centre, similar to that of a cannon.

- **Hadō#-4. ****Byakurai** (白雷, Pale Lightning) - The user fires a concentrated, powerful lightning bolt from their finger.

**-**** Bakudō # 26-** **Kyakko** (曲光, Curving Light) - Hides the target from sight, presumably by bending light.

- **Soumei-Karumia****Nichirinmaru** (大きい青 の火リング, _Great Blue Kalmia Fire Ring_)-Soumei-Karumia Nichirinmaru is very similar to Hyōrinmaru in bankai. When activated, fire flows from Nichirinmaru onto Hitsugaya, starting at his right arm which lava forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around his sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt; which also changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of eight-pointed star. The flames continue forming up over his shoulders with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail; lava also flows down his left arm and feet encasing them and turning them into claws. These new limbs are movable and can be used as an extension of him to aid in battle. Even though the fire doesn't burn Hitsugaya himself, they will burn other opponents if they touch it directly.

-**R****yū****ougan** (ドラゴンの溶岩, _Dragon Lava_)- When Natsukuro stabs his opponent, a lava and flames blast form the contact between Nichirinmaru and the opponent, burning them alive and encasing them in the burning rock; Natsukuro can also shatter the rock formation with a final swing of his Zanpakuto.

- **Onmitsukidō** (隠密機動, _Stealth Force_)-Onmitsukidō also called the Secret Mobile Unit/Corps, Special Forces or Covert Ops, is the second largest organization that Shinigami join, and one of the three main branches of military in Soul Society.

-**Ryōdoji** (龍堂寺, _Dragon Hall Temple_)-Ryōdoji was the original clan name of the Dark Ones; they were once a low class nobility family but they were found guilty of slaughtering another clan, which was of higher class, and exiled to the Dangai for all eternity.


	5. Chapter 5: Ichigo's Sliced down!

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers**: Bleach Movie 1:Memories of Nobody. Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1 & Guardian Strawberry~ Season 2

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Some swearing and violence, Mild romance.

**Author's Notes:**

We are almost finished guys! Just 2 more chapters to go and then Guardian Strawberry's 1st Movie will be finished!

I will admit this was a lot harder to write than the original version of Memories of the Dragon; I think it's because I put more effort into this while I just rushed through the original version.

That's also why it's taking me a lot longer to finish writing Season 1 of Guardian Strawberry; all though people loved the original I did rush to finish it, now I'm going slower and planning properly and both the movie and the series is a lot better.

Anyway after 1 month without any word from me, most likely making people think I died by the look of the messages I recieved, I return with the finale 3 chapters of this movie!

Please give me feedback and enjoy!

* * *

**Guardian Strawberry~ Memories of the Dragon**

**Chapter 5: Ichigo's Struck Down! Toushirou's Truth**

* * *

Riyan laughed as long wires were fired from the canons on his back; the wires had claw hooks attached to them but to everyone's shock the moment they touched the ground they exploded; like bombs.

"Bakudō #-81. Danku!" Byakuya shouted out sharply as he held out his hand and allowed a clear shield to form in front of the 4 of them; Riyan's strange attacks crashed into the barrier and exploded but didn't touch the people behind them.

"Quickly! Capture the criminal!" Soi Fong ordered out just before Benin suddenly appeared behind her; with a strangled grow Soi Fong drew her Zanpakuto and clashed it with the purple haired girl's.

The Onmitsukidō sadly couldn't follow through Soi Fong's orders as they were surrounded by thousands of Blanks which had appeared the moment the Dark Ones hit the ground.

Ichigo quickly brought up her black Zanpakuto as a huge man with a cloth covering his face charged at her with a huge Zanpakuto; she grunted as her feet skidded slightly but she managed to stop herself moving to far back.

"Ichigo!"

"I'm fine! Protect Nichirinmaru! We can't let the Shinigami or Dark Ones get him!" Ichigo shouted back at Renji's and Byakuya's shouts; Byakuya narrowed his eyes but nodded tightly in understanding.

"You think you can take me little girl? I'm Bau, the 2nd strongest fighter in Ganryū-Sama's army; there's no way you can defeat me." Bau shouted arrogantly many but made no move to remove the cloth in front of his face; Ichigo silently wondered how he could see with it there.

"Don't underestimate me! It will only get you killed!" Ichigo shouted as she used her Bankai's incredible speed to appeared behind Bau and slash his back; Bau screamed as he stumbled forward but Ichigo knew she didn't do as much damage as she intended.

"You little brat!" Bau shouted before he took his Zanpakuto in a two handed grip and allowed his Spiritual Energy to rise.

"Doudo Kowasu, Daidarabocchi!" **(Pronounced: Doy-Do Ko-Wa-Sue Died-Ara-Bacchi**)Bau shouted before he pulled his hands apart; Ichigo's eyes widened in shock when his Zanpakuto turned into 2 huge clubs.

Bau gave a yell before he swung forward and smashed one of clubs into Ichigo's side sending her to the ground in pain; Ichigo bit her lip as she forced herself up to her knees, her head was spinning and she was sure a few of her ribs and broken with that blow.

Quickly she got to her feet and grabbed her Zanpakuto in her hand, with a yell she charged forward and once again clashed with Bau.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" She shouted and Gau's widened in shock, even though she couldn't see it, as a blast of blue energy fired from her blade crashed into his club sending him flying back.

* * *

Byakuya twitched as he felt Ichigo fire her Getsuga Tenshou; he had to force himself not to look away and concentrate and keeping the enemy away from Nichirinmaru.

Jai refrained himself from rolling his eyes as he watched Bau not only release his Zanpakuto but get thrown across the field by an attack that wasn't at full strength; the guy was too arrogant.

"Just hand over the boy, then I won't hurt you too much." Jai tried to reason but Byakuya shook his head as he stayed firmly in place; wait where as the other Shinigami?

"Hoero, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted as he released his Zanpakuto and attacked Jai from behind; the dark-skinned man growled as he quickly blocked the attack from Renji, pushed him away and blocked another attack but this time from Byakuya.

A few feet away Nichirinmaru watched with interest as Byakuya and Renji worked together to keep their opponent back; lazily he brought up his Zanpakuto and slashed a Blank which was coming to close to him but kept his eyes on the fight.

'Those 2 work well together. The dark-haired one is the short-range fighter and distracts the opponent so the red-headed one could attack from behind with his long-range attack.' He analyzed before his blue eyes flickered over to where Ichigo was fighting.

'That girl on the other hand, Ichigo I think Master called her, is something completely different; in Shikai her Zanpakuto is a long-range fighter and when forced to fight at close range his power goes into defending his Mistress. Her Bankai on the other is the complete opposite; it's small and perfect for close-range fighting as well as her speed but when forced to fight at long-range her attacks are used for defending.' Nichirinmaru summarized as he watched Ichigo clash with Bau once again; his eyes flickered once more but this time his eyes landed on Toushirou.

"_So what are you going to do, __Otōto__?"_ Nichirinmaru hissed as Toushirou took a step towards him with his hand on his Zanpakuto.

* * *

"Captain!" Rangiku cried out as Toushirou suddenly stumbled forward, before she froze when Toushirou's Spiritual Energy suddenly became higher and colder.

When his eyes opened they were no longer turquoise, they were crimson red.

Toushirou growled as he pushed Rangiku away and drew his Zanpakuto; with a yell he charged straight towards Nichirinmaru and clashed against his Zanpakuto.

"_Otōto__…." _Nichirinmaru hissed as he recognized the red eyes and knew that Hyōrinmaru had taken control of his master for the first time; Toushirou was so shocked by the sudden attack he didn't even fight back, knowing that his Zanpakuto was doing this for a reason.

"_Stop this, Aniki; there is no reason for you to attack the Shinigami._" Hyōrinmaru ordered as he pushed hard on his Zanpakuto but Nichirinmaru growled and pushed right back.

"_You've always been like that...treating me like a child when I'm the older brother_!" Nichirinmaru scowled his blue eyes flashing but Hyōrinmaru kept his master's face expressionless.

"_The way you are acting at the moment, is just like a child who is doing wrong and needs to be told off. When you act as such I will treat you as such, Aniki._" He finally explained simply causing Nichirinmaru to grit his teeth in rage.

"_I will not...I will not be looked down upon someone like you! You who...who abandoned me without a second thought!_" Nichirinmaru shouted furiously causing Hyōrinmaru's red eyes to widen in shock.

"_I did no such thing! How dare you accuse me of such a thing?_" Hyōrinmaru cried out as he tried to gain back his composer but his older brother's accusation had thrown him completely of balance.

"_You ignored me as I screamed for your help! My master was accepting the Shinigami's terms but I didn't want to leave you; but when I pleaded for your help you ignored me, even as your own master's memories were erased!_" Nichirinmaru spat pushing away the guilt he felt at looking at his younger brother's face.

"_Why did you expect me to do? I wasn't about to let us both get executed because I turned into a rogue Zanpakuto! At least that way we both lived!_" Hyōrinmaru shouted furiously having had enough of his brother's accusations.

"_I'd rather had been destroyed as long as I was by your side!"_ Nichirinmaru retaliated as he pushed Hyōrinmaru back with a huge slash of his Zanpakuto; Hyōrinmaru gasped in shock before quickly got his footing back and charged forward once again.

"_Who are you? You are not my, Aniki! My brother would never say something so selfish!_" Hyōrinmaru roared furiously as he released a dragon of ice; Nichirinmaru growled as he released a dragon of fire.

"_People change, __Otōto__; if I'm not like you remember then it's because of you_!" Nichirinmaru roared right back before the two dragons crashed with a huge bang.

* * *

Ichigo couldn't stop her eyes flickering towards where Nichirinmaru and Hyōrinmaru were fighting each other; Rangiku was trying to get closer but the huge waves of fire and ice was preventing her from getting close to her Captain.

"Don't look away, Shinigami!" Bau suddenly shouted and Ichigo coughed up a mouthful of blood as he swung one of his huge clubs into her stomach sending her flying backwards.

"It's useless, Shinigami. Just except your fate and die already." Bau ordered as he stood over her downed form with one of his clubs held above his head; intending to crush her to death.

"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six; Bakudō # 61- Rikujōkōrō!" Ichigo shouted as she held her hand towards Bau and allowed her Kidou spell to fly; Bau cried out in shock when 6 bars slammed around his waist holding him in place.

"I'm sorry but I'm not ready to die just yet." Ichigo admitted with a grin as she started preparing another Kidou spell.

"Proudly to thy stand! Screaming thunder crashes into the north as blood and flesh is sliced in the name of the dragon! The ground will tremble as the heavens shake as it sores into the sky..." Ichigo called out as she held both her hands in front of her and a huge ball of blue power started forming between them; she knew she was going to regret using this spell, it takes a lot of Spirit Energy but it was also perfect for taking out a lot of enemies.

"Hadō#-88. Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" Ichigo shouted clearly and allowed the Hadō spell to fire in a huge blue blast of electric energy; Bau struggled against the Bakudō spell desperately but he couldn't break free.

Bau screamed as the spell struck him straight on but his voice was drowned out but the huge explosion the collision caused.

* * *

"To be able to use such a powerful Hadō spell...It seems we've underestimated her greatly." Benin whispered to herself before he eyes flickered towards where Ganryū was standing; his attention now switched from Nichirinmaru towards Ichigo.

'But no you've gained Ganryū-Sama's attention and there's no way he's going to let you live when you are such a threat to his plans.'

* * *

Ichigo gasped for breath as she fell down to her knees, trying to recover from such an draining spell; she had to admit that that particular spell defiantly wasn't one of her favourites but she had no only managed to wipe out another Dark One she had destroyed nearly half of the Blanks.

The Spiritual Energy exhaustion was worth it.

"So you are the famous Substitute Shinigami? I must say that the rumours about you really don't give away much." A voice mocked from behind her causing Ichigo to quickly jump to her feet and turn around

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo demanded as she gript her Zanpakuto tighter in front; sadly she hadn't recovered enough of her Spirit Energy and it taken all her effort to stay on her feet. Ganryū smirked as he noticed the way her knees shook.

"Do you intend to fight me in your condition? You can barely stand." Ganryū pointed out in a amusement causing Ichigo to growl in annoyance.

"Answer me! Who the hell are you?" Ichigo shouted sharply causing Ganryū to chuckle as he moved his cloak to the side to reveal his Zanpakuto.

"Why would I reveal my name to someone who's going to die?" He questioned causing Ichigo's eyes to widen in shock; above them Nichirinmaru looked down to see Ganryū gripping his Zanpakuto and just for a second Natsukuro broke free.

"Ichigo! Get out of there!" His shout caught the attention of Byakuya he looked around just in time to watch Ganryū draw his Zanpakuto and stab forward sharply.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo didn't even have a chance to react before she stabbed through her stomach and out of her back; blood dribbled down her chin as Ganryū smirked and he pulled his Zanpakuto harshly from her form.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya shouted as he quickly used Shunpo to pick her up and moved her out of the way; his eyes widened in shock when he not only felt blood on her stomach but on her back as well.

'That bastard pierced her right through!' Byakuya thought to himself in rage as he adjusted Ichigo underneath one of his arms and reached for his Zanpakuto with the other; he easily jumped in the air and Ganryū looked up at him interest.

"Chire, Senbonzakura!" Byakuya shouted as he held his Zanpakuto in front of his face; immediately the blade split apart into small cherry blossoms and shot towards Ganryū's smirking form.

"Useless." He spoke with confidence before using Shunpo to move out of the way of the attack; Byakuya growled as he sharply slashed his handle to the side making the wave of blossoms followed Ganryū.

Who had just appeared behind Nichirinmaru.

Byakuya's eyes widened in shock before he quickly slashed his arm down making the blades stop; Byakuya glared as he forced his Zanpakuto to seal itself once again.

"It's time for you to return home Nichirinmaru." Ganryū stated simply as he placed his hand on Nichirinmaru's shoulder; blue eyes widened in shock when gold chains suddenly appeared and wrapped around his form.

'Shit! A Bakudō spell!' Nichirinmaru thought in frustration as he felt his master trying to break free; Hyōrinmaru growled as he readied his Zanpakuto to attack.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you; you are outnumbered." Ganryū pointed out simply as Benin, Jai and Riyan appeared behind him; Hyōrinmaru growled as he realised the white-haired villain was correct, he could probably freeze them all in one swing but then Nichirinmaru and his master would die too.

Seeing no other way Hyōrinmaru gave control back to Toushirou; as he faded back in to his world, Hyōrinmaru watched as Nichirinmaru's eyes faded as well.

* * *

Toushirou groaned as he felt himself regaining conscious; his mind was fuzzy and his ears felt like they were blocked by cotton balls.

'Ugh I haven't felt this bad since Matsumoto switched my tea for Sake.' He grumbled to himself as he pushed back the futon covers and sat up, trying to remember what happened and where exactly he was.

Toushirou's eyes widened though when he recognised the room he was in as one from Kisuke's Shop; which meant he must have either lost consciousness in a fight or/and was injured.

'_I'm sorry, Master. I couldn't stop my Aniki; he wouldn't see reason and before I could try harder he was taken by the Dark Ones. I apologize._' Hyōrinmaru whispered causing Toushirou's eyes to go wide as he remembered what happened.

"So the Ice Twin has finally awakened!" The annoyingly cheerful voice of Kisuke brought Toushirou out of his thoughts; he glared as the bucket hat shop keeper walked into the room.

"I'm not a twin! I have no siblings; the closest person I have to a siblings is Hinamori." Toushirou hissed as Kisuke folded his legs and sat down next to the 10th Division Captain.

"Now that's where you are incorrect, Captain Hitsugaya. One of the best things about being a former member of not only the 2nd Division but also the 12th Division means I can be sneaky and also discover lots of things. While you were unconscious I took a sample of your Spiritual Energy." Kisuke admitted freely causing Toushirou to splutter in complete shock.

"You what?"

"Thanks to your sample I now have 2 ways to prove that your statement is false; you haven't listened to the obvious, you haven't listened to reason so now let's see if you will listen to facts." Kisuke stated seriously as he simply looked at Toushirou who froze and decided to listen.

"First, and the most obvious fact, is your Zanpakuto. As you are aware when a Shinigami dies their Zanpakuto dies with them, at least some of them do. The ones who don't go on and chose new Shinigami to wield them, those are the Zanpakutos we recorded. Your Hyōrinmaru is one of them." Kisuke explained and Toushirou nodded.

"I know; he's known as the most powerful ice Zanpakuto in existence, the Shinigamis he chooses to wield his strength become great Captains and legends of the Soul Society." Toushirou stated simply and Kisuke nodded.

"Yes but there's something about him that is not explained in that tale; Hyōrinmaru is a Futago Zanpakuto." Kisuke let that sink in before continuing.

"Futago Zanpakuto are available in blood relatives only; sibling to sibling, parent to child even grandparent to grandchild, they will not appear unless there's a relative free to take up their sibling blade. It's impossible for you to have Hyōrinmaru unless you had a blood relative with you when that Zanpakuto chose you as his master." Kisuke stated simply causing Toushirou's eyes to widen in shock before he shook his head.

"T-That's impossible! Why haven't we heard of this in the Soul Society?"

"Because it's not information the Head-Captain and Central 46 likes to let out; if the Shinigami knew there were blades that powerful available they would start killing each other to get them." Kisuke shrugged and Toushirou could see his point.

"B-but what other Futago Zanpakuto are there? Do you know who else has them?"

"Yes. Ichigo-San is one of them." Kisuke admitted causing Toushirou's eyes to widen in complete shock.

"What? Kurosaki has a Futago Zanpakuto?" Toushirou shouted in shock causing Kisuke to wince but he was relieved the rooms were soundproof.

"Yes. Zangetsu and Engetsu are brother blades just like Hyōrinmaru and Nichirinmaru; they both share the attack Getsuga Tenshou and are both Lunar Elements. You must never tell her though Captain Hitsugaya, the person who owns Engetsu doesn't want her to know that they are a Shinigami just yet; Ichigo-San will find out when they are ready to tell her." Kisuke ordered sharply and Toushirou stayed silent.

'It's not her sisters because even though one of her sister's shows potential to become a Shinigami her spirit ribbon is still white but that leaves...' Toushirou trailed off and his eyes widened in shock causing Kisuke to nod sharply.

"You must keep it quiet. It is not our place to tell Ichigo-San, it is theirs." Kisuke repeated and Toushirou swallowed before nodding in agreement.

"Alright. You've revealed the first reason but what's the second reason?" Toushirou decided to change the subject and Kisuke was all too happy to continue his explanation.

"The second reason is your Spiritual Energy. As you aware every person's Spiritual Energy is unique, be it Shinigami, Human or Hollow they will always be different. But when it comes to family, there will always be something the same; be it colour, strength, smell or the feel of it the Spiritual Energy will be the same in blood related families." Kisuke summarized but Toushirou simply looked confused.

"Let me explain. If I were to compare say Kuchiki-San's Spiritual Energy with Captain Kuchiki's, there would nothing to match because they aren't related by blood. But if I were to compare the Kotetsu sisters then something in their Spiritual Energy would be the same." Kisuke explained and Toushirou nodded in understanding.

"So if you were to compare Kurosaki's Spiritual Energy with her sisters' Spiritual Energy then something would match?" Toushirou guessed and Kisuke brought his fan out and waved it in front of his face.

"That is correct; in the Kurosaki's case it would not only be the strength of their Spiritual Energy's that are the same it would also be the colour; you can tell a Kurosaki by their unique blue Spiritual Energy, not matter what shade. Being Spiritual Beings we can't identify criminals by their blood like the humans, so we use traces of their Spiritual Energy to identify them." Kisuke pointed out and Toushirou looked down to his lap.

"After taking a sample of your Spiritual Energy I compared it to the Spiritual Energy I collected from Natsukuro when he was here injured; it was a perfect match in both strength and touch." Kisuke stated simply and Toushirou sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"When I raise my Spiritual Energy the room becomes cold..."

"And when Natsukuro raises his Spiritual Energy the room becomes hot. Both of you change the way the atmosphere _feels_ around you; only blood relatives would have those types of similarities." Kisuke finished with a snap of his fan; Toushirou stayed silent as his kept his eyes firmly on the ground.

"Boss, Orihime-Dono has finished healing Ichigo-Dono; we are now just waiting for her to awaken." Tessai's voice cut through the tense atmosphere causing Kisuke to smile as he slowly stood to his feet.

"Excellent; we just have to wait for her to recover her Spiritual Energy and then we'll be able to form a plan properly. All though I have a fair idea what my God-Daughter is going to be doing, it's best to wait until she wakes up to confirm this." Kisuke spoke cheerfully as he walked to the dark-skinned worker.

"Wait! Healing? Recover her Spiritual Energy? Plan? What are you going on about?" Toushirou demanded as he quickly jumped to his feet; Kisuke looked over his shoulder innocently.

"Surely you haven't forgotten the Dark Ones plans to destroy the 3 Worlds by combining them into one and then becoming king; doing all this with the help of your twin's Zanpakuto, Nichirinmaru who has become the Shineju?" Kisuke questioned causing Toushirou to glare at him angrily.

"Of course I haven't but you just said Kurosaki was injured? What happened?" Toushirou demanded and Kisuke grinned behind his fan as he noticed Toushirou didn't deny Natsukuro as his twin.

"Well it seems that the Dark Ones had underestimated Ichigo-San a great deal; so when she showed her true strength in Hadō 88, they realised she was a huge thorn in their plans. So they tried to kill her when she was recovering from Spiritual Energy exhaustion." Kisuke stated cheerfully causing Toushirou to gawp at the shopkeeper in shock; how could he say such a thing so happily?

"Lucky enough, Kuchiki-San managed to get her here before she could give up on life and Orihime-San has managed to reject all the damage done to her; even the damage done to her spine. Sadly during the chaos the Dark Ones managed to capture your brother, which means we haven't got much time. 2 hours tops." Kisuke stated bluntly as he walked out of the room; Toushirou quickly ran after him wanting more information.

"But why was I brought here? Why not to the Soul Society?" Toushirou questioned causing Kisuke to pause; the blonde sighed as he placed his hand on his hate.

"Because the Head-Captain was planning on putting you into a coma until this whole thing was finished; they most likely would have erased your memories again so you wouldn't even remember seeing Natsukuro again." Kisuke stated grimly causing Toushirou's eyes to widen in shock.

"But why? Why would the Head-Captain or even Central 46 go to such lengths to separate us?" Toushirou questioned desperately and Kisuke looked at him over his shoulder.

"They went to such lengths because you two are incredibly powerful together. When you two were growing up, you almost whipped out District 80 in West Rukongai with your powers; that's why they are going to such lengths. Central 46 was afraid of your power." Kisuke stated bluntly before he pushed open the door and closed it softly behind him; leaving Toushirou in the hallways and to his thoughts.

* * *

Orihime released a sigh of relief as she leaned back and allowed her healing shield to fall away from Ichigo's unconscious form.

"There. She's okay now." Orihime whispered causing everyone in the room to relax in relief; Byakuya allowed a small smile to show as he held Ichigo's hand in his own.

"Thank you, Inoue. I'm glad that everyone came here to help." Byakuya whispered as he looked at Uryuu and Sado who sat not far behind them.

"Jeez, Kurosaki can't do anything without getting into trouble." Uryuu muttered as he pushed his glasses up slightly; Byakuya and Sado shared an amused look knowing that was Uryuu's way of showing concern.

"Now, now not only was Ichigo-San caught off guard from the attack but there were also 2 Captains and 3 Vice-Captains that couldn't stop them." Kisuke's voice called as he pushed open the door and walked into the room; Byakuya caught a glimpse of Toushirou before the door was pushed shut.

"Where is Abarai-Kun and Vice-Captain Matsumoto?" Kisuke questioned as he noticed the absence of the Vice-Captains.

"They've gone back to the Soul Society; the Head-Captain called an emergency meeting, Renji's covering for me." Byakuya explained causing Kisuke to nod his head in understanding.

"Have you managed to find out anything else?" Uryuu questioned and Kisuke nodded as he slipped his hands into his Kimono sleeves.

"Yes. It seems like our theory was correct; the Dark Ones are planning on using the Shineju to connect the crash both worlds together to create one. I wouldn't be surprised if they plan to rule over the new world as well." Kisuke summarized causing the humans' eyes to widen in shock.

"What? But to do such a thing..." Uryuu trailed off causing Kisuke to nod seriously as he bowed his head to keep his eyes covered.

"It's the only theory that makes sense."

"What's the Soul Society doing about this?" Sado questioned causing Kisuke to sigh as snapped his fan open in front of his face.

"They would be working on their next plan of action. Sadly they won't be able to get into the Kyōgoku through the Soul Society; all though a portal as appeared in Seireitei it would only led them to the Human World. Without an entry way, there's no way to enter another world." Kisuke explained as he noticed Ichigo's hand twitch slightly; he knew she was awake but he wasn't going to point it out to the others.

"Is there another way in?" Byakuya questioned causing Kisuke to grin as he waved his fan in front of his face.

"Well of course there is! The Dark Ones must have gotten here somehow; but they've only been appearing here in Karakura Town so the portal must be here somewhere." Kisuke stated in amusement.

"That's right." Ichigo suddenly whispered causing the group to gasp in shock; with Orihime's help Ichigo managed to sit up.

"If we find a way to get into the Kyōgoku then we can go after Kuro, right Uncle Kisuke?" Ichigo questioned and Kisuke grinned as he noticed her eyes had taken on a slight silver hue.

"That's right."

"Then let's go." Ichigo ordered as she grabbed her Zanpakuto and stumbled towards the door; Byakuya quickly shouted for her to wait as he grabbed his own Zanpakuto and followed after.

"Seems like we've got no choice then. Everyone split up around Karakura Town and try to find that portal." Kisuke ordered lightly and the 3 humans nodded sharply.

"Right."

* * *

"Ichigo! Would you stop and listen to me for a second?" Byakuya complained as Ichigo continued to run across rooftops; with a growl and used Shunpo to grab her arm and pulled her to a stop.

"Why are you so determined to help this boy? You're still trying to help him even after he lied to you? Why?" Byakuya demanded and Ichigo glared as she pulled her arm free.

"Kuro didn't tell me because he didn't think I would help him if he knew he used to be a Dark One. He didn't really lie to me, he just kept something out. I would do the same for you even if you lied to me." Ichigo pointed out causing Byakuya to sigh.

"But Ichigo his Zanpakuto has become a Shineju; there's no way the Soul Society will allow him to go free if you save him." Byakuya reminded her as the two of them started running again.

"Just because he's a Shineju doesn't mean he can't feel anything; he has emotions and feelings just like we do! I can't let the Soul Society lock him away like some object and I defiantly won't let them kill Kuro!" Ichigo retorted furiously but suddenly she paused.

"Byakuya do you feel that?" Ichigo questioned and after a couple of seconds Byakuya nodded.

"Yeah. It's coming from the shopping district!" Byakuya realised and quickly the two of them used Shunpo to move forward quicker.

"What is this strange Spiritual Energy?" Byakuya questioned and Ichigo narrowed her eyes as she caught sight of the shopping district.

"It feels similar to the Spiritual Energy of the Blanks." Ichigo admitted causing Byakuya's eyes to go wide but before he could demand to know what she meant they stopped.

The pair's eyes widened as they caught sight of a strange portal in the middle of the shopping district; from both sides it showed a strange valley.

"This is the same phenomenon that has happened in the Soul Society!" Byakuya gasped as he stared at the strange portal in the middle of the shopping district.

"We can get through. Byakuya tell Uncle Kisuke." Ichigo ordered as she drew her Zanpakuto from her back; Byakuya quickly grabbed her arm as she took a step forward.

"Wait Ichigo! You can't go in alone!"

"Yes I can! I will save Nichirinmaru!" Ichigo spoke in confidence causing Byakuya to loosen his hold in shock; Ichigo took her chance to break free and jumped through the portal.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya shouted in shock as he watched Ichigo disappear into the Kyōgoku; he went to take a step forward but suddenly he found himself getting pushed back.

"What the-?" Byakuya shouted as he landed on the ground but his eyes widened in shock when he caught sight of short-white hair and the Haori of the 10th Division.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Byakuya shouted but Toushirou ignored him as he gript the handle of his Zanpakuto and followed Ichigo through the portal.

He may not fully believe what Kisuke was telling him but he wasn't going to ignore his Zanpakuto was screaming at him to go save Nichirinmaru.

So with narrowed turquoise eyes Toushirou made his decision and decided to be reckless for once; besides if he had to make up an excuse when all this was over, he'd just say he was following Ichigo on orders.

* * *

**Omake**

**Glossary**

**-**** Tensa Zangetsu** (天鎖斬月, Heavenly Chain Cutting Moon) –_ Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually __create some sort of massive creature or effect, Ichigo's Bankai actually shrinks her sword down to a daitō__ (Japanese long sword) with a black blade. _

_The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"). __Instead of the cloth her Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. _

_In addition to his sword, Ichigo's robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining that is closed at her chest but once again separates at her waist, revealing her stomach. This coat is part of Ichigo's Bankai and the condition of the coat is connected to the condition of Ichigo's Spiritual Energy._

- **Bakudō #-81. Danku** (斷空, Splitting Void) — _Creates an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall. According to Byakuya, it is capable of stopping destructive spells up to #89._

**-**** Doudo ****Kowasu...** (押しつぶし、破壊しなさい, Crush and Destroy)- _In Shikai, Daidarabochi takes form of two huge clubs; the clubs are dark blue in colour and have yellow markings around them as well as on the handle. Being a melee type Zanpakuto Daidarabochi has no attacks other than given Bau incredible strength to 'Crush and Destroy' his opponents._

**-**** Daidarabocchi** (神話上巨人, Mythical Giant) - _Daidarabochi resembles a normal Katana except for its huge size; the__ bronze tsuba is oval shape and the handle and sheath are dark blue._

**-**** Hoero...** (咆えろ, Howl)- _In its Shikai, Zabimaru transforms into an even longer 6-part segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones at the back._ _The segments are connected by a stretchable thread, making Zabimaru more useful as a whip than an actual sword, though it can serve as a regular sword just as easily, thanks to Renji's swordsmanship. Zabimaru's guard and handle pretty much remain the same in its Shikai release. _

_While Zabimaru can be stretched to incredible lengths in its whip form, Renji has a limit of three consecutive attacks before having to bring the segments of Zabimaru back together for recovery which makes him fairly vulnerable during the time interval. To make up for this, Renji usually relies on Shunpo for evasion as he retrieves Zabimaru's segments. _

_Renji's Shikai, while durable to an extent, can ultimately sustain serious damage the longer the fight drags on. Not that it can't withstand dangerously prolonged combat, but even it has limits in enduring high-level attacks that were conducted by either the enemy or by Renji himself._

**-**** Zabimaru** (蛇尾丸, Snake Tail)- _Zabimaru's sealed form resembles a typical katana. It has a rectangular bronze tsuba with a jagged design to it and a red handle and sheath. _

**-**** Bakudō # 61- Rikujōkōrō** (六杖光牢, Six Rods Prison of Light) — _Summons six thin, but wide, beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. The target is then unable to move any part of their body including the parts that were not struck by the beams. Incantation: "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!"_

**-**** Hadō#-88. ****Hiryugekizokushintenraiho** (飛竜撃賊震天雷砲, Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon) — _Fires gigantic electricity blast of spiritual energy resulting in a truly enormous explosion. Incantation: "Proudly to thy stand! Screaming thunder crashes into the north as blood and flesh is sliced in the name of the dragon! The ground will tremble as the heavens shake as it sores into the sky!"_

**-**** Chire...** (散れ, Scatter)- _In its Shikai, Senbonzakura's blade separates into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments, which then fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Byakuya's hand. The release can be negated before it completes, however, if the release completes itself, then Senbonzakura is rendered near-unstoppable. _

_While the blades are supposedly too small to be seen normally, they reflect light in such a way as to appear as cherry blossom petals. By swinging Senbonzakura's hilt, Byakuya can control the blade fragments at will, allowing him to shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defence._

**-**** Senbonzakura** (千本桜, Thousand Cherry Blossoms)- _A regular katana with a simple cross guard; which is a simple open frame much like a four-pane window. It has a light blue handle. _

-** Shineju **(思念珠, Memory Rosary) -_The Shineju in an object that is composed entirely of memories of Souls that have lost their way in the Dangai Precipice World. These memories merge into one object and eventually return to the Human World._

-**Futago Zanpakuto** (双生児斬魄刀,Twin Soul-Cutter Sword)- _Futago Zanpakuto are a set of Zanpakutos that come only when there are two souls available in a family; siblings, parent, grandparent even aunts or uncles. The only pair of Futago Zanpakuto that is recorded is Hyōrinmaru and Nichirinmaru, who are both very powerful alone but together they can wield monstrous power._


	6. Chapter 6: The Finale Hour!

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers**: Bleach Movie 1:Memories of Nobody. Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1 & Guardian Strawberry~ Season 2

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Some swearing and violence, Mild romance.

**Author's Notes:**

Next chapter for you guys, which was originally the finale chapter but became too long; character profiles of Memories of the Dragon are in the next chapter!

Please give me feedback and enjoy!

* * *

**Guardian Strawberry~ Memories of the Dragon**

**Chapter 6: The Finale Hour! The Final Clash!**

* * *

Natsukuro groaned as he slowly woke up from what felt like a really long sleep; as he tried to move his eyes shot open in shock when himself unable too.

'This is the Kyōgoku!' He thought to himself in horror as he looked down at himself to see he was tied to a huge metal beam; one similar to what he saw gymnastics use.

"So you've finally awaken." The familiar voice of Ganryū made Natsukuro growl as he glared down at his once former leader.

"Ganryū, you bastard! You planned this the moment you found me all those years ago didn't you?" Natsukuro cursed causing Ganryū to smirk; Riyan and Jai stood not far behind him but they stayed silent.

"Of course I did; the moment I saw you and felt your Spiritual Energy I knew you would be perfect, it was even better to know that you were an exile like us. It was just the matter of convincing you but that wasn't that hard because you were still bitter towards the Soul Society." Ganryū shrugged causing Natsukuro struggle against his restrains.

"You son of a bitch! You lied to me and used me from the start, not just me Mue, Bau, Benin; every one of us just to get what you want!" Natsukuro roared furiously causing Ganryū to chuckle.

"I think it's time for you to be quiet." Ganryū stated simply as he clicked his fingers; Natsukuro's eyes widened as Blanks from all directions suddenly came at him and wrapped around his form.

"For years my clan and I wandered around the Dangai Precipice World after we were exiled for a crime we didn't commit; staying alive by avoiding the Kōryū that swallowed everything it touched. We gained strength by using the Souls that had strayed away from the Reincarnation cycle." Ganryū explained as the Blanks fell away revealing a cage that now held Natsukuro's form.

"The number of souls is constant, so when these Blanks reach a certain number after staying away from the cycle of Reincarnation they are naturally drawn together to create a dimension know as the Kyōgoku. At the same time the memories of those Blanks merge together into one object and then go to earth; this is known as the Shineju." Ganryū smirked as Natsukuro grabbed the bars tightly in his hands.

* * *

"But the Blanks don't lose their individuality right away. Even though they are empty vassals they still wander for a time searching for their memories." Mayuri Kurotsuchi explained as he pointed at the hologram in front of him.

"This is where the problem starts; placing the Shineju at the centre of the Kyōgoku will activate the Blanks natural instincts to seek their memories and will drive them to rush towards the Shineju, causing the Kyōgoku to collapse. The force of that will pull the 3 worlds to collide into one another." Mayuri stated simply causing the Captains' eyes to widen in shock.

"What did you say?" Juushirou Ukitake cried out as Rukia Kuchiki narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"But that boy, Natsukuro Hitsugaya, isn't an original Shineju; from what we gathered in our information his _Zanpakuto _has been forced to turn into a Shineju. Are the reactions still the same?"

* * *

"It won't make a difference; the only thing that has been changed is what you Zanpakuto is going to do. That cage you are in is created by Benin especially for you; the bars resonate with you Zanpakuto spirit forcing it to come out of your body. Sadly it will destroy you in the process but that's not such a huge loss." Ganryū stated with a wave of his hand as Natsukuro felt his Spiritual Energy rising without his consent.

"Then what? What will happen when the Blanks try to connect with Nichirinmaru?" Natsukuro shouted as he vision started to become hazy.

"Well either one of the worlds will be destroyed; two of the worlds or all of them could be destroyed. Either way we will be safe here."

* * *

"How long do we have left?" Sajin Komamura questioned the Captain of the 12th Division; Mayuri hummed as he waved away the hologram absently.

"I don't have that much data so I can't say for certain but if I was to make an estimate based on what I've got, I'd say about 1 hour." Mayuri stated bluntly with a shrug; Soi Fong narrowed her eyes before she stepped forward.

"I will order the Onmitsukidō for immediate battle into the Kyōgoku." Soi Fong suggested but Mayuri chuckled in amusement.

"It's useless. You won't be able to get there without a Senkaimon and there isn't one that connects to the Kyōgoku. Even if you were to try you would all die before getting even close."

* * *

"It is over, Natsukuro Hitsugaya." Ganryū stated simply as Natsukuro fell to the cage ground unconscious; his Spiritual Energy forming flames around the cage as the Blanks started making a protective barrier around him.

* * *

"This is an emergency situation! Prepare the Kidou Canon!" Generysai Shigekuni Yamamoto ordered loudly causing Juushirou's eyes to widen in shock.

"But the Kidou Canon could cause damage to not only the Soul Society but the Human World as well!" He objected but Generysai opened his eyes and looked at his student sadly.

"I'm sorry but there is no other way."

_"I'm sorry Vice-Captains but I can't let you through!"_

_"You will let us pass. We have urgent news for the Captains and it must be heard!"_

_"But Vice-Captain-!"_

The commotion came to stop as the doors to the meeting were pushed open to reveal Renji Abarai and Rangiku Matsumoto standing at the door.

"What is the meaning of this Vice-Captain Abarai and Vice-Captain Matsumoto? This is a Captains meeting, return to your posts at once!" Generysai ordered both but the two ignored him as they crouched down on the ground in a low bow.

"I'm very sorry, Head-Captain but I have news that I must tell you. Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya of the 10th Division disappeared from Kisuke Urahara's shop just one hour ago and has failed to report back to the Soul Society." Rangiku reported causing Juushirou's eyes to narrow in worry.

"Hitsugaya-Kun? What could he be playing at?"

"Seems as the Little Prodigy is starting to gain some sense after all." Shunsei Kyoraku mused as he pulled down his straw hat slightly.

"I'm sad to say that this is more important than a missing Captain, Vice-Captain Matsumoto. I'm ordering you both to return to your stations!" Generysai but the doors were pushed open again revealing an out of breath Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Kuchiki?" Juushirou questioned as Byakuya quickly walked into the room before crouching down on the ground like his companions.

"What is the meaning of these interruptions?"

"I'm very sorry, Head-Captain but I need to report something very important to do with the Kyōgoku." Byakuya pleaded causing Generysai to pause finally he nodded in consent.

"The Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo-Hogosha Kurosaki, has found a portal to the Kyōgoku and has entered to try and save the carrier of the Shineju Natsukuro Hitsugaya. Not long after she went through, Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya of the 10th Division followed." Byakuya reported causing Rangiku's eyes to widen in shock; she was glad to know where he Captain was but she had not expected him to do something so rash.

"I'm begging you, Head-Captain; please send back-up to assist Ichigo!" Byakuya begged as he kept his head low; Generysai was silent for a few seconds before he sighed.

"I cannot allow that request."

"Why not, sir?" Byakuya demanded causing Generysai to open his eyes and look at the young Kuchiki.

"I'm not trying to put down the skills of Toushirou Hitsugaya or the Substitute Shinigami but we only have 1 hour. It is near impossible for us to go to Karakura Town, defeat the enemy and save the Shineju carrier all in that time. Do not think poorly of me." Generysai finished with a small sigh before he banged his stick against the ground.

"This meeting is now over! All Divisions will prepare for emergency procedures; prepare the Kidou Canon!"

* * *

Byakuya stood silently as he watched the Kidou Corps preparing the canon; he didn't move when he felt Rangiku and Renji walk up behind him.

"Are you going to follow?" He finally questioned making it clear that he had already made his decision; Renji smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of course. I'm not about to let Ichigo take all the glory." Renji stated simply causing Byakuya to roll his eyes before he looked at Rangiku.

"He's my Captain and a Vice-Captain follows their Captain even through Hell itself." Rangiku swore the familiar oath that both Renji and Byakuya took when they took up their positions.

"It seems like I have no choice then." A familiar voice drawled causing the 3 Vice-Captains to gasp as they watched Rukia Kuchiki walk out of the shadows.

"I'll have to come with you. We can't let 3 Vice-Captains suddenly disappear without an explanation." Rukia stated simply causing the 3 to grin; Byakuya caught her eye as she was about to turn away and she winked causing him to grin.

* * *

Ganryū watched with barely contained glee as Natsukuro withered in agony in his cage; Blanks wrapped themselves around the bars slowly before they turned into strange crystals.

It didn't take long before a tree made out of the Blanks crystals formed around Natsukuro's cage; completely blocking him from view.

"The Blanks are gathering around the Shineju just like you predicted, Ganryū-Sama." Riyan reported as he Shunpoed back next to the white-haired leader; Ganryū's smirk became wider at the news but he stayed silent.

"Bakudō #-63. Sajo Sabaku!" Two familiar voices shouted causing Ganryū's eyes to widen in shock as Jai and Riyan were wrapped up in golden chains.

"Impossible!" Ganryū shouted as he drew his Zanpakuto and blocked a strike from the familiar black and white clever; Ichigo glared harshly into Ganryū's eyes as she planted her feet firmly on the ground.

"Go, Toushirou! Get Kuro!" Ichigo shouted and Toushirou immediately jumped from the cliff and started using Shunpo towards the Blank tree.

"Shit! Benin!" Ganryū shouted desperately and Toushirou quickly brought up his blade as Benin appeared in front of him and blocked her attack.

"Is it only the two of you? My dear you may be strong but you are not strong enough to take on all of us by yourself." Ganryū laughed as Jai and Riyan broke free from their Bakudo restrains and stood with their Zanpakutos ready.

"Besides you are too late anyway. The process has already begun and it won't be long before Natsukuro Hitsugaya is no more." Ganryū taunted causing Ichigo's Spiritual Energy to spike angrily.

"You bastards!" Ichigo roared furiously as she released a huge Getsuga Tenshou that lit up the whole Valley with blue light.

* * *

"Maybe we should go after, Berry-Chan?" Orihime suggested as she, Uryuu, Sado and Kisuke stood around the portal that led to the Kyōgoku.

"You can't. The portal works the same way as a normal Senkaimon, humans can't go through it." Kisuke said apologetically causing Orihime to look to the ground sadly.

Suddenly the familiar light of a Senkaimon appeared behind the group; Orihime grinned happily when Byakuya walked through with not only Renji and Rangiku but with Rukia not far behind.

"Even Captain Kuchiki is here; so I'm guessing it didn't go well?" Kisuke summarized with his normal cheery grin; it only became wider when Rukia looked at him in annoyance.

"No they're planning on using the Kidou Canon to destroy the entire Kyōgoku." Byakuya said grimly causing the humans' eyes to widen in shock.

"But if they do that then Berry-Chan will be killed!" Orihime protested as she clenched her hands together tightly; Rangiku smiled as she placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Orihime-Chan. We'll get all 3 of them out there before they can fire the Canon." Rangiku reassured and Orihime smiled at the strawberry-blonde with a watery smile.

"Rangiku-San..."

"We're wasting enough time. We have one hour, we need to move." Rukia's voice cut through with urgency and the group nodded in understanding.

"Kuchiki-Kun..." Orihime called out as Rukia and Renji ran into the portal first; Byakuya paused before looking back at the brown-haired girl.

"Please take care of Berry-Chan." Orihime begged and Byakuya smiled as he drew his Zanpakuto.

"Don't worry, Inoue. I'll keep her safe." He swore before he jumped through the portal, Rangiku being the last one to go through.

"Please be careful." Orihime whispered and Sado placed his hand on her shaking shoulder in comfort; understanding what she was feeling perfectly.

* * *

Toushirou quickly brought his Zanpakuto up to block a slash from Riyan only to be attack by Jai with his guard down; Ichigo quickly brought her own Zanpakuto up to block the strike that would have beheaded the Captain.

"It's useless!" Ganryū laughed as he suddenly appeared behind Ichigo, whose eyes widened in shock as she realised she wouldn't be able to defend herself; Toushirou growled as he pushed Riyan away and held his Zanpakuto up to the sky.

"Sōten Ni Zase, Hyōrinmaru!" Toushirou shouted proudly as the skies became dark and the atmosphere became cold; the huge ice dragon of Hyōrinmaru roared in anger as he charged towards Ganryū.

The white-haired villain sneered in annoyance as he used Shunpo to move out the way; he then causally brought his Zanpakuto up to block another slash from Ichigo who tried to take advantage of the distraction.

Ganryū pushed her away easily causing her to stumble slightly but she brought her Zanpakuto up sharply to block a strike from Benin; sadly she was off balance and the force of the clash sent Ichigo to the ground.

A flash of regret passed Benin's features for a second before she pushed away her emotions, with a blank face she swung her Zanpakuto down sharply.

"Unare, Haineko!" A familiar voice shouted and Benin quickly jumped backwards as a wave of ash slashed at the air where she just stood; with her eyes wide Ichigo let her head fall back slightly.

"Rangiku-San!" Ichigo cried out as she caught sight of the busty 10th Division Vice-Captain standing behind her with her Zanpakuto hilt in her hand; Rangiku grinned and winked at her friend as she sealed her Zanpakuto once again.

"Tsugi No Mai: Hakuren!" another familiar voice shouted and this time it was Jai who was forced to move when a huge wave of white ice charged at him.

"Ichigo! Captain Hitsugaya!" Two familiar voices called out and Ichigo quickly jumped to her feet as Renji and Byakuya appeared in front of her; she could also see Rukia not far behind them with her pure white Shikai in her hands.

"Guys...What are you doing here?" Ichigo questioned causing Renji to scoff as he rested his Zanpakuto on his shoulder.

"Saving your ass obviously. Now get going, we haven't got much time." Renji ordered causing Ichigo to grin as she picked up her Zanpakuto.

"I don't take orders from you! Come on Toushirou!"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!" Toushirou objected but quickly followed after the Substitute; Ganryū growled angrily at the sight of the 4 Shinigami.

"Damn it. You 3 take care of them; I will stop the other 2." He ordered before using Shunpo to follow after the pair; leaving the remaining Dark Ones with the new arrivals.

* * *

"So we meet again, Vice-Captains. This time you will not get out fighting me alive." Jai growled as he gript his Zanpakuto in both hands; his Spiritual Energy spiking revealing a darkened orange colour.

"Kirikata Karera, Kaedezangeki!" **(Pronounced: Ki-Re-kata Kar-Rea, Ka-Ed-Zan-Geki)** Jai shouted proudly as his Zanpakuto turned into 2 circular hand-blades over his knuckles.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Byakuya retorted as he drew his Zanpakuto from his side; Renji grinned as swung down his already released his Shikai.

"It's a shame really that Mue and Bau couldn't live to understand the true power of the Blanks." Jai mused to himself before he gave a yell and slashed out beside him; blocking both Renji's and Byakuya's strike.

"What?" Renji gasped in shock and Byakuya's eyes simply widened having never been one to talk during fights.

'He blocked both strikes?' Byakuya thought to himself as he and Renji jumped back; Jai chuckled before he turned to face Byakuya.

With a loud fell he threw the blades with all his strength, they glowed white as they headed towards Byakuya's form; the adoptive Kuchiki made a startled noise before deflecting both of them.

"That was stupid. Now you don't have a weapon." Renji pointed out with a smirk as he adjusted his Zanpakuto and charged forward; Jai smirked with his eyes covered by shadows as he brought his hand up to block.

Renji's eyes widened in shock when his blade met another hand-blade with a mighty clang; Jai laughed as he pushed Renji back before swinging with his other blade.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he moved behind Jai and went to slice his throat; Jai though smirked even as he made no move to defend himself.

"You shouldn't have taken your eyes of those blades, Vice-Captain." Jai admitted just as Byakuya felt something coming up from behind him; his eyes widened in shock when the flying white blades slashed at him.

* * *

Benin and Rangiku clashed swords over and over again; the two were staring into each other's eyes with similar desperation shinning through them.

Finally the two separated and Benin stumbled slightly before she gained her footing; Rangiku raised an eyebrow having caught the slip.

"You are either very clumsy or you don't want to fight this battle." Rangiku pointed out causing Benin to look to the ground.

"It's true that I don't believe in the path Ganryū-Sama has chosen but I swore to follow him through everything; my opinion doesn't matter as long as he gets what he wants." Benin recited in a way that made Rangiku think she had repeated that to herself a lot.

"You love him?" She questioned but Benin shook her head sadly as her eyes grew dark.

"No but the person I did love died on his orders; he was killed by Natsukuro." Benin admitted before she laughed in a hollow way while shaking her head.

"No I've long since lost the one I care about and I'm looking forward in joining him in the next life. Sadly I have too much pride as a warrior to just give up without fighting." Benin said as her Spiritual Energy spiked sharply; Rangiku gript her Zanpakuto tighter in anticipation.

"Ikakeru karera Porori, Kyoushuyumi!" **(Prounonced: Eka-Kera Ka-Ry-Ra Poor-Ri Ky-Ow-Shu-Yumi)** Benin shouted clearly and allowed her Spiritual Energy to wave over her.

Rangiku knew that this was going to be a hard battle, even though Benin was willing to die she was still brought up as a Shinigami; her pride would never allow her to give up on life so easily, she would fight with everything she had.

As the dust cleared away it revealed to Rangiku Benin's Shikai; Benin now had a bow attached to her right arm as well as a collection of arrows on her left him, Rangiku also noticed bronze guards running up her arms from her fingers.

"Here I come." Benin warned before she fired; Rangiku quickly deflected it as she started to charge forward.

The pattern continued in the same fashion, Benin would shoot arrows and Rangiku deflected them as she got closer towards Benin.

Finally the purple-haired girl was in range for Rangiku to take a swung; with a cool face she swung down her Zanpakuto but her eyes widened in shock when it clashed against something.

"My Zanpakuto is called Assassin's Bow for a reason." Benin stated smugly as Rangiku saw that the bow and arrows were gone; in their place were two hand-blades connected together by chains.

"I really shouldn't underestimate you then." Rangiku replied cheerfully causing Benin to narrow her eyes in annoyance; the two women pushed against each other furiously before pushing each other away.

* * *

"We've just finished the 3rd Chant, Head-Captain Yamamoto; we are ready to fire on your orders. 12th Division reports that the target will pass out of critical range in 5 minutes." The head of the Kidou Corps reported but at that moment a Jigokuchou flew onto Generysai's finger.

"**It has been reported in that Vice-Captain of the 13th Division Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki, Vice-Captain of the 6th Division Renji Abarai, Captain of the 6th Division Rukia Kuchiki and Vice-Captain of the 10th Division have all been seen leaving for the human world without authorisation.**" The report caused Generysai to thin his lips in annoyance; why wouldn't anyone listen to his orders?

"Head-Captain..." Juushirou pleaded causing Generysai to sigh before nodded in consent.

"Alright, I will leave it till the very last second; that's the only time I can risk but if they're aren't out of there by then..." Generysai let the threat hang in the air and Juushirou nodded tightly in understanding.

'Please hurry up. You haven't got much time left!'

* * *

Both Ichigo and Toushirou were gasping for breath as they finally came to a stop on one of the crystal branches; suddenly a transparent dragon of ice appeared next to Toushirou.

_"He is here, both of them are here. Aniki is getting closer to the surface though, you need to move quickly!_" Hyōrinmaru growled before he disappeared; Ichigo suddenly narrowed her as she felt someone coming up from behind.

"Toushirou go to Kuro! Whatever is happening to him and Nichirinmaru is something only you and Hyōrinmaru can stop!" Ichigo ordered causing Toushirou to look at her confusion.

"But I thought you wanted to save him?" Toushirou demanded and Ichigo could tell he was still conflicted about who to believe; the Soul Society or his friends.

"But it's not me that needs to know the truth, Toushirou. Go quickly!" Ichigo shouted as she felt Ganryū coming closer; Toushirou hesitated slightly before he quickly Shunpo further into the strange tree.

'_You lied to him Ichigo. It doesn't matter who gets him out of that cage as long as it's someone with strong Spiritual Energy._' Zangetsu pointed out causing Ichigo to grin back at him mentally.

'That's true but I think Toushirou needs to do this.' Ichigo replied back and Zangetsu fell silently once more; Ichigo quickly brought up her Zanpakuto just in time to block a furious strike from Ganryū.

With a huge yell she managed to push him back but Ganryū continued to glare at her as he gained footing on another branch.

"I have had enough of your interfering, Substitute Shinigami!" Ganryū shouted as his green Spiritual Energy exploded around; Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as she held her free arm in front of her eyes to avoid the flying dust.

"What? How can he have such strong Spiritual Energy?" Ichigo whispered to herself in confusion as she gripped her clever blade tighter; Ganryū growled as he pointed his Zanpakuto out in front of him.

"Hikitoru, Anryoku-Keima!" **(Pronounced: Hike-Toru An-Ro-Yuku-Kai-Mai)** Ganryū roared furiously as his Spiritual Energy completely hid him from Ichigo's sight.

Ganryū slashed threw the dust in front of him and Ichigo's eyes widened in shock at the sight of his Shikai; the katana itself looked normal, the handle was black and yellow and the tsuba was square the only thing strange was that the swore itself was glowing bright green. Ganryū had also gained a bright green helmet that covered the top of his head and the sides of his face finally his hands and arms were covered in green armour.

"Prepare yourself, Substitute!" Ganryū shouted as he crouched slightly before charging forward; Ichigo grunted as Ganryū's blade slammed into her own with such a huge crash it made her hands bleed.

'Such strength! Where the hell did all this come from?' Ichigo thought to herself in shock as she felt her feet skidding across the ground slightly; Ganryū smirked as leaned against the blades causing Ichigo's arm to shake with the effort of staying up.

Ichigo finally gave a loud shout as she used all her strength to push Ganryū away from her; while gasping for breath she held her Zanpakuto out in front of her.

'As much as I hate to admit it, he's too strong for me to fight in Shikai.' Ichigo thought to herself as the ribbon of her Zanpakuto wrapped around her arm causing her Spiritual Energy to spike.

"Bankai!" Ichigo screamed and her Spiritual Energy covered the area around them in a silvery blue haze.

* * *

Toushirou paused as he felt Ichigo's Spiritual Energy spike violently meaning the girl had just gone Bankai.

'Ganryū Ryōdoji is a lot stronger than his subordinates.' Toushirou thought to himself as he forced himself to continue on.

He was getting close to where Natsukuro was being held, he could feel it; his whole body was tense as he got closer to the Spiritual Energy that was so familiar to him and Hyōrinmaru was practically vibrating in his sheath.

Suddenly he skidded to a stop as he finally reached the centre of the tree but his eyes widened in complete horror as he caught sight of the cage that held Natsukuro; the flames from the boy's Spiritual Energy was covering the whole cage as Natsukuro flinched on the ground.

He wouldn't be able to get any closer; Toushirou felt disappointment and guilt work its way through his soul and Hyōrinmaru whined when the air became hotter in his ice world.

_"Toushirou go to Kuro! Whatever is happening to him and Nichirinmaru is something only you and Hyōrinmaru can stop!" _

_"But I thought you wanted to save him?" _

_"But it's not me that needs to know the truth, Toushirou. Go quickly!" _

Ichigo's words returned to him and Toushirou narrowed his eyes; why was he giving up here? Something like this shouldn't stop him. He was the prodigy Captain of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13, something as small as this would never stop him.

With that in mind Toushirou reached forward and grabbed one of the bars tightly in his hand; with a sudden flash of pain his vision faded to black.

To anyone else they would have seen a bright flash of fire and ice the moment Toushirou touched the cage but when it faded away Toushirou was gone.

* * *

'I've got to stop waking up in different places.' Natsukuro thoughts to himself in annoyance as he slowly woke up but his eyes widened in shock when he recognised the place he was.

"This is...my Inner World!" He gasped as he recognised the huge volcano of his soul but it was very hard for Natsukuro to compare the world he stood in now to the one in his mind.

Everything around him was covered in a huge layer of ice, snow was still falling from the now cloudy sky; Natsukuro knew this was his Inner World but the way it was at the moment was defying that fact.

"Nichirinmaru!" Natsukuro shouted as he tried to look for his Zanpakuto, knowing that the fire spirit will have the answers he needed about his Inner World; he just hoped the Zanpakuto would be sane enough to talk to him.

"_There is no need to shout, Kuro; I knew you were here the moment you arrived._" The familiar voice of his Zanpakuto made Natsukuro look over his shoulder; he watched as the huge fire Chinese dragon glow before slowly changing shape.

Nichirinmaru stood as a tanned middle-aged male dressed in loose samurai-like garments a chain around his waist, similar to his Zanpakuto form, and a dull gold adornment on his chest, similar to the design on Natsukuro's sash; His arms and legs are covered in burning hot lava and he has a prehensile tail with an burning tip.

"Nichirinmaru...you haven't taken that form in a while." Natsukuro pointed out as he looked up to his now human-shaped Zanpakuto; Nichirinmaru nodded as he folded his arms over his chest.

"_I haven't been able to, my mind was in too much chaos to be able to control this form; separating us allowed me to regain my sanity._" Nichirinmaru stated simply causing Natsukuro to look down at the ground in anger but he stayed silent.

"_Now what is it you are doing here? Are you going to try and stop this or are you really doing to stand there and allow them to get away with experimenting on me like this?_" Nichirinmaru demanded and Natsukuro sighed as he fiddled with his Shihakusho sleeve.

"I don't know what to do. Everything is falling apart around me and now thanks to Ganryū I'm going to lose you too." Natsukuro mumbled causing Nichirinmaru to shake his head with a growl.

"_You've always been like that._" He Zanpakuto grumbled causing Natsukuro to look at him in confusion; Nichirinmaru released another growl before he pointed at his wielder.

"_Every time something happens to you, you blame someone else; even when you are at fault you find someone else to blame! The Soul Society, the Dark Ones; who are you going to blame next, Kuro? Me? Maybe even your __Otōto__?"_ Nichirinmaru demanded angrily causing Natsukuro to glare at him.

"I do not! It's not my fault you're like this! I wasn't the one who turned you into a Shineju!" Natsukuro objected causing Nichirinmaru to slash his arms in front of him furiously.

"_You blame them for my state when you are just as guilty! All the guilt and hate you felt when you were kicked out of the Soul Society you pushed it all on to me! The flames of this world stopped burning when you gave up hope! The normally burning volcano has frozen over from all the snow that fell because of you_!" Nichirinmaru roared as he swiped his hand across the frozen waste land that was once flowing with boiling lava and burning flames causing Natsukuro to freeze in shock.

"W-What?"

"_You heard me, Kuro! The flames that once consumed this world stopped the moment the Soul Society turned on you, snow fell from the skies turning everything to ice just like my Otōto's home._" Nichirinmaru spat causing Natsukuro to take a step backwards.

"I-I wasn't-" Natsukuro confused objection was cut off as the world around them gave a strong rumble; Nichirinmaru didn't even twitch when a huge crack appeared between them.

"Nichirinmaru!"

"_It's starting. You need to move quickly, Kuro! We haven't got much time!_" Nichirinmaru shouted deciding to leave the argument for later; Natsukuro looked at his Zanpakuto desperately when he saw the tanned male become statically like an old television picture.

The world gave another rumble sending Natsukuro to the floor from the force of it; Natsukuro eyes widened in shock though when another crack appeared in the ground.

Right under his feet; the white-haired boy cried out in shock when he felt himself falling into the darkened obis.

* * *

Ichigo gave a loud yell as she pushed Ganryū back once again, her black blade reflecting the orange glow that Natsukuro's cage was surrounded in; her brown eyes narrowed in concern as she caught sight of the wounds adoring his unconscious form.

'Come on Toushirou. We don't have much time left.' Ichigo thought to herself before she quickly brought her blade up and blocked Ganryū's powerful counterattack.

Ganryū growled in annoyance as he was pushed back once again, quickly he flipped over and landed lightly on his feet; his eyes narrowed in angry as he saw Ichigo making no move to attack him even though he was wide open.

"You are too arrogant, Substitute. Just because you have a lot of Spiritual Energy doesn't give you the right to call yourself a Shinigami; I was full of openings then and yet you made no move to attack me. Either you are too prideful or you are too naive." Ganryū sneered as he looked down at Ichigo causing her to growl as she pointed her black Zanpakuto up at him sharply.

"You shut your mouth! I will not forgive you for everything you've done to Kuro! Now you let him go!" She shouted causing Ganryū to snort as he shook his head.

"What makes you think I will listen to you?" Ganryū asked as he pointed his own Zanpakuto down towards her, his eyes narrowed in anger as his Spiritual Energy started to rise again.

"Know your place below me, Child!" He roared before he suddenly used Shunpo to appear in front of Ichigo's shocked form.

Ichigo gasped as she brought her Zanpakuto up to block his powerful attack but she cried out as she was thrown upwards sharply through the tree behind; clenching her eyes shut Ichigo quickly created a Spiritual Particle platform underneath her feet, trying to ignore the blood trickling down the back of her neck from her newly formed head wound.

"Hanshoku!"

'What?' Ichigo thought in shock as she heard Ganryū shout out sharply, she looked down only to have her eyes to widen as she saw his Zanpakuto multiply into 5 different swords.

"Shit!" Ichigo gasped as she quickly used Shunpo and her Bankai's speed to move as the swords started flying at her; she could heard them crashing into trees and branches behind her but they still kept following her.

'Crap they must home in on my Spiritual Energy!' Ichigo thought to herself as she quickly turned around and held her Zanpakuto at the ready.

With a loud yell she blocked, crashed and sliced at the swords flying at her with all the strength she had; so that she could get them thrown off course but with each slice the more weaker her platform became under her feet.

Ichigo let out a finale cry as she smashed the finale sword before her platform smashed and she started falling; quickly she allowed herself to be surrounded by Spiritual Particles so it kept her in the air and she released a sigh of relief.

But suddenly her eyes widened in horror before another copy of Ganryū's sword slammed into her form, sending her crashing on to the tree trunk; the sword piercing through her stomach.

Ichigo threw up a mouthful of blood before a strangled cough was released from her throat as she grabbed the sword with her shaking left hand.

"Tomedate!" Ganryū shouted as he appeared in front of her and Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as the sword, hilt and all, suddenly melted and turned into a strange green liquid; she watched in horror as her arms were bound to her side before the liquid wrapped around the trunk of the tree as well as her body.

"Bastard...!" Ichigo hissed as she tried to force her arms to move but they wouldn't budge; Ganryū sneered once again as he landed softly on a branch a few feet in front of her.

"For years I wandered around the Dangai after being cast out of the Soul Society for a crime I didn't commit; the anger I have for them burned for more than 100 years before I finally found away to make them pay! After studying many Shineju I finally created my own, it was a mistake turning his Zanpakuto in to one but the boy's life isn't that much of a loss..." Ganryū trailed off as Ichigo growled in anger at his blatant disregard for Natsukuro's life but he ignored her as he held his Zanpakuto out once again.

"I'm finally making them pay for everything they did to me! Soul Society is going to be destroyed and no one is going to stop me! Not even you, Substitute! Hanshoku!" Ganryū shouted as he swung his Zanpakuto out creating 3 more copies and directed them towards Ichigo's bound form.

Ichigo couldn't help but scream as the swords pierced her right shoulder, right leg and the left side of her chest; once again she spat out a mouthful of blood but even though blood was dripping down her lips and chin she still glared at Ganryū with hatred.

"Why do you care so much for this boy? You've barely known him more than 2 days, why are you trying to save someone you've only know for 42 hours?" Ganryū questioned in confusion causing Ichigo to growl as she struggled against her bindings.

"Someone like you would never understand! I trust Kuro with my life not because of how long I've known him but because he trusted me with his past and allowed me to share the pain he felt!" Ichigo shouted as one of her arms smashed through the bindings; she reached down and grabbed the sword in her chest.

She narrowed her eyes and bit her lip in pain as she pulled the sword free before throwing it to the side; Ganryū narrowed his eyes in anger as her Spiritual Energy started spiking.

"I'm going to protect both Kuro and Toushirou. I swore it on my very soul!" Ichigo screamed as her Spiritual Energy exploded around him; the bindings and the swords flew off in all directions.

* * *

Natsukuro's eyes shot open in shock when he felt a familiar cold hand grab his wrist stopping his fall; he looked up to see the familiar turquoise eyes of his twin glaring down at him.

"What the hell are you doing? You weren't even trying to save yourself; are you really just going to give up?" Toushirou demanded as Natsukuro gawped at him in shock; the captain rolled his eyes before pulling his identical twin back on the ledge.

"I may not have accepted the truth but I don't want you to die; not when everyone is there fighting to get you free." Toushirou stated causing Natsukuro's eyes to widen in shock before they narrowed in determination.

"I'm going to need your help." He pointed out and Toushirou smirked as he helped the orange-eyed boy to his feet.

"That's why I'm here." Toushirou stated simply causing Natsukuro to grin before he reached forward and took Toushirou's other hand.

"Thank you." He whispered causing Toushirou to look at him in confusion; Natsukuro grinned with tears in his orange eyes.

"Thank you for trusting me." He finally explained causing Toushirou to smile slightly in understanding.

"You're welcome...Aniki." Toushirou whispered in return causing Natsukuro's orange eyes to glow in happiness; together the two brothers closed their eyes and allowed their Spiritual Energy's to connect.

'I can feel them!' Toushirou thought to himself in shock and Hyōrinmaru growled in agreement; Natsukuro tighten his hold on Toushirou's hands.

'I understand now...' Natsukuro thought in response as his mind flickered through his memories of the past 2 days; meeting Ichigo, sharing his past with her and becoming friends with her.

'The Blanks are just...' Toushirou and Natsukuro thought together in perfect sync before their Spiritual Energies exploded outwards with a huge clash of fire and ice.

* * *

"We reach critical in just 2 minutes!" The head of the Kidou Corps reported more nervously as his Division struggled to keep the Canon activated.

"There's still no word yet? What on earth are they doing?" Juushirou whispered and Shunsei sighed as he pulled down his hat further to cover his head; Generysai suddenly stood to his feet.

"We cannot wait any longer!" He growled causing Juushirou to look at him pleadingly but he shook his head at his white-haired student.

"We wait any longer everything will be destroyed! Fire the Kidou Canon!" He ordered before Juushirou could object; the Head of the Kidou Cops look relieved as he gave the signal.

* * *

**Omake**

**Glossary**

-**Kōryū** (拘流, Wresting Flow) -_Kōryū is the current that is constantly flowing through the Dangai, in order to prevent enemies such as Hollows from using it. The current stops souls from moving, and even one foot caught by it makes escape almost impossible. It encompasses the walls, capturing anyone who makes contact with them._

- **Bakudō #-63. Sajo Sabaku** (鎖条鎖縛, Locking Bondage Stripes) — _Binds the arms of a target. Physical strength alone should not be enough to break out of a level 60 Bakudō._

**_-_**** Unare...** (Growl_, __唸れ__)-_ _In its Shikai, Haineko's blade turns to ash, and with a flick of the hilt, she can cut anywhere the ash has landed on. All the ash that surrounds her opponent(s) might as well be her sword. With simple hand gestures and a thought she can control where the ash goes as well as make it take various forms. _

_So far she has created an enveloping cloud which she can then enclose around her opponents turning it into a deadly tornado. This provides her an advantage while fighting groups of enemies. Though it now takes on the look of scattered ash, each particle is a tiny blade. Rangiku controls the ash to attack from any direction as soon as she moves the hilt, ultimately enveloping and tearing up the enemy. So evidently, Haineko is very hard to fight against in this form. _

_The main attack strength of Haineko comes from how much ash makes contact, thus why it is clumped together. If the ash was to attack the opponent in single particles, the damage would be little to nothing. The ash can cut through objects as easily as a sword would, similar in principle to Byakuya Ryun Kuchiki's Senbonzakura. _

_Rangiku has shown that Haineko can be a defensive weapon as well by having it take the form of a shield. This katana is incredibly difficult to use._

**-**** Haineko**(Ash Cat, 灰猫) -_ The Zanpakutou's form is that of a straight-bladed katana. The tsuba is in the shape of a cat's head, with two triangles on the top half curving into ear-points and the bottom half tapering down into a single point. It has a dark red handle. Rangiku keeps Haineko behind her clipped onto her waist obi._

-**Jigokuchou** (地獄蝶, Hell Butterfly) - _They guide the Shinigami through the Senkaimon when travelling between Soul Society and the Human World, thereby saving them from the inconvenience of passing through Dangai. _

_Jigokuchou are also used as messengers between Shinigami, often carrying important Butterflies are taken care of by Shinigami in Seireitei, the latter task being carried out usually by new and inexperienced members of the Gotei 13. _

_Jigokuchou, like the Shinigami themselves, are only visible to spiritually aware beings._

**-**** Tsugi No Mai: Hakuren** (第次舞・白漣, Second Dance: White Ripple)- _Rukia calls out the name of the dance and punctures the ground once creating a large ice circle similar to the first dance, then she punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi circle. She takes a battle stance as the ice particles begin to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground. They build up and then fire toward the target in a massive, powerful pure-white wave of ice from Sode no Shirayuki's blade, in turn encasing the target in a block of ice._

- **Kirikata Karera...** (それらをスライスしなさい, Slice Them)- _Kaedezangeki takes form of 2 circular hands blades that Jai wears over his knuckles. Jai can also throw the blades and they will home in on their opponents Spiritual Energy before killing them from behind._

- **Kaedezangeki**(かえでのスラッシュ, Maple Slash)- _Kaedezangeki takes form of a normal katana, if a bit bigger; the handle is a burnt orange while the sheath his red; the colours of fall. The tsuba is oval shape with leaves engraved into the metal._

- **Ikakeru karera Porori...**(それらを打ち落としなさい, Shoot them Down)- _True to its name, Kyoushuyumi takes form a bow and arrows when Benin releases her Shika; Benin gains a pack of arrows on her back and also arm guards. But like an assassin it can change into two blades connected by a chain to trick the enemy into fighting at Close-Range. When used as a bow, Benin will be able to take down an enemy she chooses with a single arrow._

- **Kyoushuyumi **(暗殺者は曲がる, Assassin's Bow) - It takes form of a normal katana but with a dark purple handle and sheath; the tsuba is rectangular and has random lines engraved in the corners.

- **Hikitoru...** (任に当たりなさい, Take Charge)- _Anryoku-Keima takes form of a normal katana with a black and yellow handle and a square tsuba but the katana and Ganryū are surrounded by a green glow; Ganryū also gains a green helmet that covers the top and back of his head and comes up each side of his face, matching arm-guards that cover his fingers as well, shoulder guards and finally breast plates. Its attacks sound similar to orders being shouted to a shoulder, hence the release phrase of 'Take Charge'._

- **Anryoku-Keima** (深緑色の騎士, Dark Green Knight)-_ In its sealed form, Anryoku-Keima looks like a normal katana with a dark green handle and sheath; the tsuba is a rectangle shape with a swore engraved in the bronze metal._

- **Hanshoku **(増加しなさい, Multiply) - _Ganryū slashes his Shikai to the side and Anryoku-Keima turns into 6 copies which home in on the opponents Spiritual Energy._

-**Tomedate** (抑制しなさい, Restrain)- _This attack works when the opponent is trapped by one of Ganryū's swords; Ganryū then shouts 'Tomedate' and the swore turns into a cloudy liquid that wraps around the opponents body before hardening; trapping them in place._


	7. Chapter 7: Ying and Yang: Fire and Ice

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Fem!IchigoXByakuya

**Spoilers**: Bleach Movie 1:Memories of Nobody. Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1 & Guardian Strawberry~ Season 2

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Some swearing and violence, Mild romance.

**Spoiler Alert**: There is a spoiler of Rukia's newly named Bankai and Graces in this chapter but if you've already read her profile on DeviantART then you know what's changed.

**Author's Notes:**

I've noticed that whenever I get to the last 2 Chapters I just speed through the updates; I find the endings a lot easier to write than the main storyline for some reason.

Anyway I bring to you the finale chapter of Guardian Strawberry's 1st movie: Memories of the Dragon! I had a lot of fun rewriting this story; it was a lot easier to write than the original.

I found it easier because when I 1st wrote this I had no idea where I was going with the original plot line of Guardian Strawberry; I was just pulling out random stuff and making it into a story.

Now I've actually got the story line planned all the way to the finale season; I'll just be editing different parts which explain why updating takes so long.

As a finale message I would like to point out that my story is on DeviantART but I also have Volume covers drawn out, including one for Memories of the Dragon so please check it out!

Thank you to everyone who has been patient with me during my time to rewriting, I know it's frustrating to those who read the original series but I thank you for sticking with me!

Please enjoy and give me feedback!

* * *

**Guardian Strawberry~ Memories of the Dragon**

**Chapter 7: Ying and Yang; Fire and Ice**

* * *

Renji's and Byakuya's eyes widened in shock when the Kyōgoku gave a rough shake; Renji looked up to the sky just in time to watch it crack and allow a strange multicoloured sludge to pour through.

"They've fired the Canon!" Renji shouted causing Byakuya to curse as he whipped blood from his eyes; where Jai's blades had caught him when he dodged.

"We need to finish this then." He stated simply and Renji nodded in understanding as he allowed his Spiritual Energy to flow around him.

"Bankai! Hihiō Zabimaru!" Renji roared as Byakuya charged forward to met Jai who had finally gotten back up on his feet; Jai growled as he blocked the attack.

"You think this weak attack could stop me?" Jai sneered but blinked in confusion when Byakuya smirked at him darkly.

"No I was just meant to distract you." Byakuya stated before he disappeared from Jai's view; the dark-skinned fighter's eyes widened in horror when he felt 2 slashes appear on his chest before his Zanpakuto disappeared.

"Now, Renji!" Byakuya shouted as he quickly moved out the way; he knew there was no way Jai would be able to move quickly enough with his Saketsu and Hakusui completely severed.

"Hikōtsu Taihō!" Renji roared as he forced his Spiritual Energy down his Bankai's huge snake like form; Hihiō Zabimaru roared before he released a huge red beam from his mouth.

Jai screamed in horror as he tried to move out of the way but just as Byakuya had predicated he wasn't fast enough; his finale scream before he was consumed by the red beam echoed around the valley.

* * *

Rangiku's eyes flickered upwards to watch as the strange sludge pour all around the valley; she flicked her Zanpakuto allow blood to fly from the blade.

"The Head-Captain must have fired the Kidou Canon; this whole dimension is collapsing in on itself." Rangiku called out cheerfully towards Benin's wounded form; the purple-haired woman glared at Rangiku angrily as she struggled to push herself to her feet.

"Then why are you still here? Why aren't you retreating?" She gasped angrily causing Rangiku to sigh as she turned to face the Dark One.

"Because my Captain hasn't left yet. As a Vice-Captain I must follow my Captain through everything even through the layers of Hell itself." Rangiku stated causing Benin to sneer in disgust.

"That's why you fight? Because your job tightly tells you too?" Benin spat but Rangiku smiled sadly as she shook her head.

"No. I fight because he's my friend." She whispered before she allowed her Spiritual Energy to flow around her; Benin's eyes widened in shock as Rangiku's form was surrounded by a white glow.

'So much Spiritual Energy...has she really been holding back this much?' Benin questioned before Rangiku disappeared from her sight.

"Where-Ack!" Benin's gasp of shock turned into a chocked cry as Rangiku appeared behind her and pierced her through the throat; Rangiku closed her eyes sadly.

"I hope you find the one you love in your next life." She whispered and Benin took a shuddering breath and managed to smile even with blood pouring out her lips.

"T-Thank...you..." She gasped quietly and Rangiku opened her eyes sadly as she pulled her Zanpakuto free separating Benin's head from her body; she watched as the Dark One's body turned into Spiritual Particles before it hit the ground.

"There's no reason to thank me." Rangiku whispered before she looked at the Blank Crystal tree; after some hesitation she turned around headed back towards the portal.

* * *

"What's wrong? If you continue to dodge, Juubaku won't be able to kill you!" Riyan laughed as he continued to fire the air bombs from his Shikai on his back; Rukia ignored his statement as she continued to dodge the attack easily with Shunpo.

'_Rukia-Sama, the Dimension is starting to collapse. I believe it's time you stop entertaining this gunman._' Sode No Shirayuki's voice requested quietly and Rukia finally came to stop; Riyan grinned as he noticed Rukia stopping.

"You're mine now, Captain! Bakuha!" He shouted as he fired 6 wire bombs to attacked Rukia from all direction; he laughed as they exploded with a huge bang.

"Che. These Captains aren't so tough." Riyan sneered about to turn away but his eyes widened as he felt the air around him become a lot colder.

"Bankai. Seppyoubufu Sode No Shirayuki." Rukia called through the dust before she slashed it away with her ice Scythe; Riyan's eyes widened in horror as he felt her Spiritual Energy.

'How could she have so much Spiritual Energy left?' He thought desperately as he tried to summon more strength from the Blanks but nothing was coming.

The Blanks had stopped responding.

"By the look on your face you have realised you have come to your end. You should feel honoured to be passed over by my Bankai; I hope your soul makes up for sins in another life." Rukia stated before she slashed her scythe in front of her.

"Tsugi No Tanrei: Shirkaiken!" She shouted and Riyan's eyes widened in complete horror as 6 huge ice daggers shoot towards him; his life was over before he even had a chance to scream.

'It's time to go.' She thought to herself as her Bankai faded away; Sode No Shirayuki hummed in agreement as a huge pile of sludge fell down in front of them.

Where Riyan stood before now stood a huge giant glacier that glittered beautifully in the light of the fake sun.

* * *

"Otōto!" Toushirou eyes snapped open to see Natsukuro looking down at him in relief; with a groan Toushirou allowed himself to sit up.

"What happened?" He questioned as he looked around and saw the two of them were back inside the cage but the once fired covered bars were now clear.

"We passed out. The strength of Nichirinmaru and Hyōrinmaru repairing my Inner World knocked us unconscious and sent us back to the real world." Natsukuro explained cheerfully reminding Toushirou too much of Kisuke.

"Kuro! Toushirou!" The familiar voice suddenly shouted causing the twins to look through the bars to see Ichigo looking up at them with relief.

"Ichigo..." Natsukuro whispered in shock at the sight of the orange-headed teenager; he knew Toushirou said people were fighting for his life in the real world but he hadn't expected Ichigo to be one of them.

"What's that pathetic look for? You know it should be the male saving the female not the other way around!" Ichigo taunted with a smirk causing Natsukuro to chuckle.

"Damn you, Substitute!" The furious voice of Ganryū caused Ichigo to glare over her shoulder in annoyance as the white-haired leaders exhausted form; blood poured to the ground from the serious wound on his chest but he continued to stand tall.

"Give it up. Without the Blanks helping you, you are no match for me." Ichigo ordered and Ganryū spat a mouthful of blood to the side.

"Go to hell, bitch! You and those twins have ruined everything for me! I will not let you leave here alive!" Ganryū roared angrily and prepared to charge forward but when he took a step forward the Kyōgoku gave another loud rumble.

A small drip of the multi-coloured sludge fell onto one of the bars of the cage and the twins watched in shock as the cage seemed to disappear; Toushirou quickly grabbed Natsukuro hand before jumping to one of the branches before they fell to the ground.

Ichigo cried out in shock as the branch she was standing on suddenly vanished as another drop of the sludge touched it; quickly she grabbed hold of another branch with her fingers and tried to pull herself up.

"Well well, how the tables have turned. Now it is me looking down on you." Ganryū laughed as he walked over to where Ichigo was hanging by her fingers; Ichigo glared at him angrily making it clear that if he was to offer help she wouldn't accept it.

"Such a shame that this is how you meet your end; vanishing from existence by falling into the Kōryū." Ganryū sighed with fake sadness as he placed his waraji on her foot; Ichigo's eyes widened when she realized what was pouring through the cracks.

Ganryū grinned as he started grinding his foot down on Ichigo's fingers causing her to flinch in pain, it was pure stubbornness that made her keep her grip; she gasped though as her grip gave out slightly causing Ganryū to laugh.

"Goodbye Substitute!" He laughed before he stomped with all his strength down on her fingers; Ichigo cried out as she lost her grip and fell into the dark blackness that was once the Kyōgoku.

* * *

Ganryū shoulders shook as he tried to stop his laughter but soon he opened his mouth and allowed his insane cackles to echo around what was left of the valley.

"Yes! I have defeated her! The Shineju is mine!" Ganryū shouted as he looked up towards the cage expecting to see Nichirinmaru waiting for him but his eyes widened in shock when he saw the cage and Natsukuro was gone.

"What? Where did he go?" Ganryū demanded angrily but his eyes widened in shock when he felt a very familiar Spiritual Energy appear behind him; quickly he turned around only to freeze when a hot blade met his neck.

"Looking for me, Ganryū?" Natsukuro questioned with a dark smirk as his Spiritual Energy spiked making it seem like flames were surrounding his form.

"H-how-?" Ganryū whispered desperately but another Spiritual Energy made his eyes go wider when a cold blade met the other side of his neck.

"You chose the wrong person to take; if you were going to take Natsukuro, you should have taken me as well." Toushirou stated coldly as Ganryū's eyes flickered over to him.

"T-This is i-impossible! Y-You c-couldn't have stopped it!" Ganryū stuttered but he paled when a very familiar black blade appeared at his neck as well.

"They are twins and they both own Futago Zanpakuto; they work like Ying and Yang. Separate they are lonely and weak but together they can rule of the Heavens and Hells." Ichigo explained simply with a smirk at Ganryū horrified expression.

"It is over." Natsukuro and Toushirou stated simply but Ganryū smirked shakily as his eyes flickered upwards.

"If you think I'm going to the Soul Society to die, then you are wrong." He stated simply before a small drop of sludge appeared in front of his feet; Ichigo's eyes flickered up before they widened in shock.

"Move!" She shouted before the 3 of them used Shunpo to move backwards; Ganryū laughed as the Kōryū fell over his form and consumed him.

A shocked silence fell over the 3 Shinigami as they stared at the spot Ganryū once stood and existed

"Why would he choose to vanish instead of getting another chance?" Ichigo questioned but before Toushirou could answer her the Kyōgoku gave one last shake.

"We need to leave, now!" He shouted instead before the 3 of them quickly used Shunpo to get to the portal; before the dimensions could collapse with them still in it.

* * *

The wind blew roughly around the group of humans as they watched the portal anxiously; Kisuke on the other hand seemed at complete ease and was sitting on a bench with a newspaper that had been thrown in to him by the wind.

Uryuu and Orihime couldn't understand how he could be so calm, even with his god-daughter fighting for her life but what they didn't understand was that this was nothing compared to what Kisuke lived through in the Soul Society; he had years of experience over everyone in the human world and had learned to predict what was going to happen.

Everything was going to turn out just fine.

"Here they come!" Kisuke called out cheerfully as he threw the paper to the side and jumped to his feet; his cane tapping against the ground in a beat as he moved to stand by the humans.

True to his word the portal glowed a bright white before 2 familiar figures jumped through; Renji gave a loud sigh of relief as he and Byakuya quickly moved to the side to clear the way.

Soon Rukia and Rangiku followed through, Rukia with her normal cold face and Rangiku smiling cheerfully as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Man what a rush! That thing was like going drinking with the guys!" Rangiku laughed causing Renji to roll his eyes; Orihime bit her lip as she continued to look at the portal which had gone back to a light green glow.

"Where's Berry-Chan?" Orihime finally demanded in fear but before anyone could answer the portal started to get smaller.

"Berry-Chan!" Orihime cried out and was about to charge forward but Uryuu was quick to grab her before she could do anything stupid.

"Look Inoue! The portal has gone white again!" Uryuu shouted as he tried to calm the hysterical girl down; sure enough when Orihime looked the shrinking portal was once again glowing white.

Ichigo suddenly stumbled through and it was only Sado grabbing her arm that stopped her falling on her face; she gave him a grateful smile before looking back to the portal which was now a lot smaller.

"Captain..." Rangiku whispered in worry before she bit the inside of her lip; there was no need to worry though because just before the portal closed 2 familiar figures dived through.

"Captain!"

"Kuro!"

Ichigo and Rangiku cried out at the same time as the two leaned down to help up the twins off the ground; behind them the portal to the Kyōgoku closed with a small snap.

A shocked silence fell over the group before Rangiku let out a shriek of happiness as she hugged both Natsukuro and Toushirou tightly in her large bosoms.

"You did it! You did it, Captain and now I have 2 white-haired cuties!" Rangiku laughed before she allowed the two to breath; the reactions from the twins though were completely different.

"Masumoto! Were you trying to kill me?"

"She's your Vice-Captain? What did you do to get someone like her to work for a stuck-up like you?" Natsukuro exclaimed in shock causing Toushirou to glare at him with a blush over his cheeks; behind them Rangiku was laughing at the completely different reactions from the twins.

"Berry-Chan!" Ichigo's breath disappeared in an instant as Orihime threw herself on to the Shinigami with a loud cry; Ichigo stumbled and had to drop her black katana before she was able to hug Orihime back.

"Hime-Chan! What's the matter?" Ichigo questioned flabbergasted at the sudden show of tears from her child-hood friend; Orihime sniffed before she pulled back to reveal the tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"I-I th-hought you w-weren't going to m-mak-ke it!" She wailed before burring her face back into Ichigo's shoulder; the orange-headed teenager was frozen in shock before she petted Orihime's head in comfort as she felt her Bankai jacket become wet around her neck.

"You did it, Kurosaki." Uryuu whispered in shock causing Ichigo to mock glare at him over Orihime's shoulder.

"What's with all this doubt? Did you really think I would die from something like?" Ichigo questioned with disappointment clear in her voice but Uryuu knew she was faking it from the smirk on her lips.

"Once again you've proven the Soul Society wrong, Ichigo. You managed to not only defeat the Dark Ones but also save the former Shineju. Good work." Kisuke praised with a dip of his hat and Ichigo grinned happily at the praise from her God-Father.

* * *

"**The Kidou Canon has destroyed the Kyōgoku! All the members of the exiled clan of ****Ryōdoji have been executed. The Shineju carrier has been successfully retrieved by the Substitute Shinigami Ichigo-Hogosha Kurosaki and the 10th Division Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya.**" Mayuri reported with his normal sickly voice through the Jigokuchou; Generysai hummed as he looked up towards the slowly disappearing portal in the sky.

"What of the collision with the Human World?"

"**It has been completely diverted. The Kyōgoku and the Shineju was what was pulling the Human World and the Soul Society together; when we destroyed the Kyōgoku we made the 3 dimensions become unbalanced but when the Shineju carrier destroyed the connection he had to the Blanks it set them right again.**" Mayuri explained happy to know the Head-Captain was actually listening to his theories for once.

"Right. Return to your work then, Captain Kurotsuchi." Generysai ordered and allowed the Jigokuchou to fly away; he sighed as he brought his hand to rub his temple which was starting to ache.

He had almost destroyed the 3 dimensions by giving the order for the Kidou Canon to be used; once again Ichigo-Hogosha Kurosaki had saved the Soul Society without intending too.

"I need a drink." Generysai groaned as he forced himself to feet and started walking back to his quarters; he needed a night alone with an expensive bottle of Sake and forget that these past 2 days never happened.

* * *

Toushirou sat on the roof of Kisuke's shop, listening to the celebration going on inside; he wondered if they did the same thing when the Humans returned from their successful trip to rescue Byakuya-Ryun Kuchiki.

"Penny for your thoughts, Otōto?" Natsukuro's voice called causing Toushirou to look over his shoulder as the orange-eyed Shinigami climbed up to sit next to him.

"Or would you prefer me to call you, Toushirou?" Natsukuro questioned awkwardly causing Toushirou to sigh in annoyance.

"Call me whatever you want, everyone else does." Toushirou replied in irritation his mind thinking back to Ichigo calling him Toushirou instead of Captain Hitsugaya; Toushirou twitch in anger from just remembering it.

"Do you..." Natsukuro huffed in annoyance as he tried to get his words out; Toushirou looked at his twin blankly waiting for him to speak.

"Do you...Do you remember anything...from the time in my Inner World?" Natsukuro questioned quickly causing Toushirou to blink in shock before sighing.

"Not much. I remember bits and pieces but Hyōrinmaru said I was lucky to remember even that much. A Shinigami's Inner World is their most sacred and personal part of their soul, another Shinigami entering that space if considered a grave crime by the Zanpakuto that lives there; so when the Shinigami leaves, their memories are erased of everything that happened to them while they were in that space." Toushirou explained and Natsukuro looked down to the tiles on the roof.

"Oh." He said simply but Toushirou could hear disappointment clear as day in his voice; after a few minutes of silence Toushirou finally had enough.

"I remember someone telling me that memories aren't everything. If someone forgets about you then you can just make new ones and if they are truly meant to be close they will meet again in another life." Toushirou said clearly and Natsukuro blinked at Toushirou in awe as the Captain smirked at him lightly.

"I may not remember my life with you in Rukongai but...I would like to make new memories with you, memories that I'll never forget." Toushirou proclaimed quietly and Natsukuro grinned before he hugged Toushirou tightly.

"Thanks, Shirou-Nii." He whispered when Toushirou tensed in shock; Toushirou blinked in shock from the sudden show of affection but slowly he relaxed and returned the hug gratefully.

"You're welcome, Kuro-Nii." Toushirou whispered in return this time actually meaning his words; he couldn't deny it any longer.

Natsukuro was his twin brother which meant he wasn't alone in the world anymore; sure he had his Grandmother and Momo but it was still felt nice to have someone truly related to you, someone you can rely on in a lonely world.

Down below in the shop, Ichigo smiled as she felt Natsukuro's Spiritual Energy become close to Toushirou's; the white-haired Captain had finally accepted he truth.

"What's the matter?" Byakuya suddenly questioned and Ichigo grinned as she snuggled back into his side; Byakuya smirked as he wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulders.

"Nothing. Everything is just perfect." Ichigo reassured and Byakuya decided to stay silently, Ichigo had always been a bit of strange one; so instead he simply kissed her head lightly.

For once everything was at peace and Ichigo was just fine with that for now.

* * *

The darkened sands of Heuco Mundo barely stirred that evening, and the Hollows were strangely calm as if the feelings of peace from the Human World were calming them.

Sadly it wasn't to last as the sand started to moving in a strange way; Hollows paused from their roaming and some started getting closer to the strange dissertation in the sand.

Everything was still before a pale human hand shot through the ground and grabbed a hold of a crystallized tree branch.

The Hollows screeched and scattered in fear as the tree the hand held tightly slowly froze over and turned to ice.

**End of Guardian Strawberry-Movie 1: Memories of the Dragon**

**Guardian Strawberry-Movie 2: Crystallization of the Brothers {Coming Soon}**

* * *

**Omake**

**Characters-**

**Name: **Natsukuro Hitsugaya(黒い夏**-**日番谷)

**Zanpakuto Name: **Nichirinmaru (火リング丸, Fire Ring) - _When sealed, Nichirinmaru looks like a normal Zanpakuto with the exception of the guard which is a four-pointed Silver-coloured star._

_Its hilt is bright orange and its sheath is dark red. The sheath completely dissolves when he draws his sword. The sword is somewhat longer than most Zanpakuto, at about 1.4 meters long, making it taller than Natsukuro._

_Because of that he wears it in a similar style of his brother with on his back with a red sash over his right shoulder. Nichirinmaru is in fact the strongest fire type Zanpakuto in Soul Society; Yamamoto's Ryjinn Jakka is second. As such Natsukuro doesn't need heat or fire to be present to use its abilities. _

**Shikai: **Sōten Ni Jouen... (非常に熱い地獄上の統治, Reign over the burning hells)- _In its Shikai state, Nichirinmaru extends slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain, which can extend greatly if necessary by force of will. The chain itself can be used as an attack or to entangle a target. Being a brother Zanpakuto Hyōrinmaru and Nichirinmaru are very similar._

_Nichirinmaru allows Natsukuro to control all types of heat and flames. His slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of fire shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards his opponent and burns them with just a simple touch._

_Nichirinmaru can create multiple fire dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. Natsukuro can also direct his slashes towards the ground and form a wave of fire which rushes over his opponents, overwhelming and burning them to death instantly._

_The chain-blade also burns anything Natsukuro traps with it. The power it expels is so overwhelming that in Soul Society, its mere release affects the weather within the immediate vicinity, creating a heat wave._

**Attacks:- **

~ Jigoku Jurrin (地獄の征服, Conquest of the Hells) – _This is one of the strongest attacks of Nichirinmaru. It allows him to control the weather and to use the heat in the atmosphere to his use. This attack also allows him to summon fire from hell itself; cracks appear on the ground and flames fire free at his control._

**Bankai: **Soumei-Karumia Nichirinmaru (大きい青の火リング, Great Blue Kalmia Fire Ring) - _Soumei-Karumia Nichirinmaru is very similar to __Hyōrinmaru in Bankai.__When activated, fire flows from __Nichirinmaru__ onto Hitsugaya, starting at his right arm which lava forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around his sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt; which also changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of eight-pointed star. _

_The flames continue forming up over his shoulders with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail; lava also flows down his left arm and feet encasing them and turning them into claws.__These new limbs are movable and can be used as an extension of him to aid in battle.__Even though the fire doesn't burn Hitsugaya himself, they will burn other opponents if they touch it directly._

**Attacks:- **

~ Gunchou Yougan (溶岩の群, Lava Flock)- _Natsukuro can create fire from anything hot and also summon heat himself; with this attack Natsukuro slashes Nichirinmaru in front of him creating a collection of lava daggers that fire at his opponent._

~ Ryūougan (ドラゴンの溶岩, Dragon Lava)- _When Natsukuro stabs his opponent, a lava and flames blast form the contact between Nichirinmaru and the opponent, burning them alive and encasing them in the burning rock; Natsukuro can also shatter the rock formation with a final swing of his Zanpakuto._

~ Sennen Hiharou (千年、火の刑務所, Thousand Years, Fire Prison)- _Natsukuro can only use this attack in a hot environment and if he is given enough time to prepare; when able to use this attack, Natsukuro summons enough pillars made of flames to surround his enemy. He then turns his blade to the side and the flames close in on his enemy before turning into molten rock, completely trapping his opponent for 1000 years._

**Name: **Ganryū (巌竜)

**Zanpakuto Name: **Anryoku-Keima (深緑色の騎士, Dark Green Knight)-

**Shikai: **Hikitoru... (任に当たりなさい, Take Charge)- _Ganryu simply points Anryoku-Keima at his opponent before shouting 'Take Charge' to activate his Shikai._

_ Anryoku-Keima takes form of a normal katana with a black and yellow handle and a square tsuba but the katana and Ganryū are surrounded by a green glow; Ganryū also gains a green helmet that covers the top and back of his head and comes up each side of his face, matching arm-guards that cover his fingers as well, shoulder guards and finally breast plates._

_ Its attacks sound similar to orders being shouted to a solder, hence the release phrase of 'Take Charge'._

~Hanshoku (増加しなさい, Multiply) - _Ganryū slashes his Shikai to the side and Anryoku-Keima turns into 6 copies which home in on the opponents Spiritual Energy._

~ Tomedate (抑制しなさい, Restrain) -_ This attack works when the opponent is trapped by one of Ganryū's swords; Ganryū then shouts 'Restrain' and the sword turns into a cloudy liquid that wraps around the opponents body before hardening; trapping them in place._

**Name: **Jai (ジャィ)

**Zanpakuto Name: **Kaedezangeki (かえでのスラッシュ, Maple Slash) - _Kaedezangeki takes form of a normal katana, if a bit bigger; the handle is a burnt orange while the sheath his red; the colours of fall. The tsuba is oval shape with leaves engraved into the metal._

**Shikai: **Kirikata Karera (それらをスライスしなさい, Slice Them)- _Jai holds out his left arm with his hand in a tight fist, he then balances Kaedezangeki over his knuckles; shouting 'Slice Them', Jai finally slams his right palm over the blade to activate his Shikai._

_Kaedezangeki takes form of 2 circular hands blades that Jai wears over his knuckles. Jai can also throw the blades and they will home in on their opponents Spiritual Energy before killing them from behind._

**Name: **Mue (ムェ)

**Zanpakuto Name: **Chikusoumaru (やりリング, Spear Ring)- _In its sealed form Chikusoumaru takes the form of a small dagger that Mue keeps attached to his right ankle; the blade is shaped like a lightning bolt and on the end of the handle is a small golden ring._

**Shikai: **Dekiru... (育てなさい, Grow)- _Mue holds his hand out to the side and starts spinning Chikusoumaru's sealed blade between his fingers before whispering the words 'Grow' to activate Shikai._

_ In Shikai Chikusoumaru looks like a giant bamboo stick with a cleaver like blade on one end and 3 golden rings attached to the other; but Chikusoumaru is a lot stronger than it appears, if Mue becomes trapped with his big blade he can pull on the bamboo handle and free a much smaller and thinner blade. _

_Chikusoumaru can only attack with the 3 golden rings attached to the end, meaning Mue only has 3 chances to attack before it seals itself once again._

**Attacks:**

~ Ekifuu Kousoku (液体のリングとじ, Liquid Ring Binding)- _Mue breaks off one of the golden rings and throws it at his opponent; when they go to deflect the attack the ring turns into Mue's Spiritual Energy and binds his opponent's arms to their side, before turning back into a ring; completely restraining them._

~ Hinote Kiyanon (火キャノン, Fire Canon)- _Mue breaks off one of the golden rings and throws it at his opponent; the ring is then surrounded in fire before it fires balls of fire from the centre, similar to that of a cannon._

**Name: **Benin (ベニン)

**Zanpakuto Name: **Kyoushuyumi (暗殺者は曲がる, Assassin's Bow) - _It takes form of a normal katana but with a dark purple handle and sheath; the tsuba is rectangular and has random lines engraved in the corners._

**Shikai: **Ikakeru karera Porori...(それらを打ち落としなさい, Shoot them Down)- _Benin holds Kyoushuyumi up against her right arm before shouting 'Shoot them Down' to release he Shikai._

_ True to its name, Kyoushuyumi takes form a bow and arrows when Benin releases her Shika; Benin gains a pack of arrows on her back and also arm guards. _

_But like an assassin it can change into two blades connected by a chain to trick the enemy into fighting at Close-Range. When used as a bow, Benin will be able to take down an enemy she chooses with a single arrow. _

**Name: **Riyan (リャン)

**Zanpakuto Name: **Juubaku (大陸間爆撃機, Heavy Bomber) - _Juubaku takes form of two katanas in its sealed form; both have light green handles and matching sheaths. Their tsuba are shaped like rectangles with strangely shaped swirls engraved on either side of the handle. _

**Shikai: **Bakuha... (爆発, Blow Up)- _Riyan places both katanas in a crisscross fashion over his shoulder blades before shouting 'Blow Up' to release his Shikai. In Shikai, Juubaku take form of a rocket launcher on Riyan's back; strapped on by leather straps over his shoulders._

_Juubaku is a melee-type Zanpakuto as such only has one attack; Riyan is able to fire bombed wire cables at his opponents which detonate the moment they make contact with anything solid._

**Name: **Bau (バウ)

**Zanpakuto Name:**Daidarabocchi (神話上巨人, Mythical Giant) - _Daidarabochi resembles a normal Katana except for its huge size; the__ bronze tsuba is oval shape and the handle and sheath are dark blue._

**Shikai: **Doudo Kowasu... (押しつぶし、破壊しなさい, Crush and Destroy)- _Bau takes Daidarabochi in a two handed grip; he then shouts 'Crush and Destroy' before pulling his hands away from each other to activate his Shikai._

_ In Shikai, Daidarabochi takes form of two huge clubs; the clubs are dark blue in colour and have yellow markings around them as well as on the handle. _

_Being a melee type Zanpakuto Daidarabochi has no attacks other than given Bau incredible strength to 'Crush and Destroy' his opponents._

* * *

**Glossary**

- **Seppyoubufu****Sode No Shirayuki** (氷の戦士袖白雪, Ice Warrior with Sleeves of White Snow)- _When Rukia goes Bankai her pure white blade is transformed into a pure white, double edged Scythe; the handle is made of light blue ice and is lethal to anyone but Rukia to touch. _

_Rukia herself becomes taller from her original 146cm (4'9) to 152cm (4'10); her Shihakusho is changed into a pure white kimono that is also ice blue in the inside; she has a violet coloured obi around her waist and finally a matching violet cape around her shoulders._

_Her feet and legs seem bare to enemies but Rukia actually has a layer of ice surrounding them to protect her. In Bankai form Rukia can no longer use her Dances; in fact she gains a new set of attacks called Graces which are twice as powerful._

-**Tsugi No Tanrei: Shirkaiken** (第次優美・白い短剣, Second Grace: White Dagger) – _Rukia calls out her second grace by slashing her scythe sharply in front of her or slashing her free arm; it allows her to create multiple daggers made of ice that attacks the opponent from all directions. When one of the daggers strikes the opponent they slowly start to freeze them alive._

**-**** Hihiō Zabimaru** (狒狒王蛇尾丸, Baboon King Snake Tail) - _Hihiō Zabimaru_ _transforms Zabimaru into a massive version of its Shikai form resembling a skeleton of a snake. Zabimaru gains many more segments, which are much larger resembling a mix between a snake's vertebral column and the pick-like protrusions of his Shikai segments, and it also, gains a snake-like head about the size of a small car. _

_Renji is also slightly transformed, gaining a fur cowl around his neck. The cowl appears to be the fur of an ape and thus, the ape's skull could be seen over Renji's left shoulder while the rest of the fur extends to cover his right arm. _

_Zabimaru itself, in Bankai form, does not literally "cut;" Renji usually catches his opponent with the snake-head of his weapon and smashes his opponent into the ground with it. The head has also proven capable of inflicting heavy damage through biting. _

_-_**Hikōtsu Taihō** (狒骨大砲, Baboon Bone Cannon) - _The technique fires a dense blast of concentrated spiritual energy from Zabimaru's mouth. The technique costs a substantial amount of energy from Renji which usually causes an aftermath that breaks the segments out of formation_

_-_**Senka** (閃花, Flash Blossom)- _Senka is a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike. This attack is his favourite to use. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are._

-**Saketsu** (鎖結, Binding Chain) -_The Saketsu on a Shinigami is just as important as the Inga no Kusari is on a plus. While there is no chain per se connected to a Shinigami, the area where the Inga no Kusari was originally is still just as important as when the Shinigami was a simple soul. In a Shinigami, the Saketsu acts as a boost to spiritual power, in conjunction with the **Hakusui** (__魄睡__, Soul Sleep), the source of spiritual power. These two points are commonly considered pressure points. If they are pierced, they seal up this spiritual power, and the Shinigami will lose all their power. The Shinigami who experiences this will never be a Shinigami again. _

- **Otōto** (弟, Little Brother) – _The term used for little or younger brother._

-**Aniki **(お兄さん, Older Brother) - _The term used for Older or Big brother._

_-**Nii **(_兄弟_, Brother)-The term used as a nickname for brothers and older brothers. Example Hana-Nii, Ichii-Nii._


End file.
